


Supernatural One-shots

by TricksterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Reader, Child You - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, One-Shot, Other, Romance, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: A collection of all the one-shots I've written for the television show, Supernatural.





	1. Wandering Child ( Chuck Shurley x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM)   
**

  
**Warning(s):**  N/A  
 **Title:**  Wandering Child   
 **Pairing:**  Chuck Shurley x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:** 1,557  
  
 _Wandering child of the earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?   
You have walked this path since your birth   
You were destined for more_  
  
    Dean represented strength. Sam represented knowledge. You were hope. The three of you had been working together since the very beginning. Before Cas showed up, before Crowley began to mess around with things, before Dean went to Hell, you were there. No matter what happened, you were the hope for the future. You always thought things would be fine, even in the darkest times. You were the embodiment of light and all that was good in this world. Chuck cared for you, knowing that the terrible things that would be your future would make you doubt yourself.   
  
    All you wanted was to help people, not caring about what would happen to you. You were selfless. But, sometimes you wondered if you were doing enough? People were still dying and you always blamed yourself. You knew there was only so much you could do but that couldn't help the guilt you felt. If only you could help everyone, or at least more. It felt like you were saving so little. Were you a terrible hunter? It felt like it.   
  
    The brothers tried to soothe you from those thoughts but they could only do so much. They did so much more. They were the heroes in this story. You were just some side character. The world would be saved without you. The brothers were needed while you were not. You were certain of that. You never let them in on what you thought, making sure you kept it hidden from everyone.   
  
    But Chuck knew.   
 _  
There are those who'll tell you-you're wrong  
They will try to silence your song   
But right here is where you belong   
So don't search anymore_   
  
    Chuck was sitting on his couch, the two of you alone. You had been spending some time with him in between cases, getting close to him. He didn't mean to get close to you, but he couldn't help himself. Even he hadn't seen this coming. He knew he couldn't pick a favorite of his creations but you were making that so hard. He knew what picking favorites had done in the past with him but here he was, actually spending time with you.   
  
    The boys were out on a hunt, making you stay with Chuck. They believed you needed a break from everything as your facade was beginning to break and they could see past everything. You tried to keep your doubts hidden from them but you could only do so much. They were smart and they cared for you. They wanted to help. So, they thought you needed some time to collect your thoughts. A vacation of sorts.   
  
    You were left to hang out with God, which was weird enough. Out of all the boys, you had been the most religious. You still prayed every night before going to bed and believed in everything before the information had been shown to the boys. Castiel and you got along very well, both filled with faith. Even when Castiel's faith began to dwindle, yours stayed the same. You believed good would always win, you just had to fight for it.   
  
    "(Y/N)," Chuck started, glancing over at where you had been staring out the window, "Is everything alright?"   
  
 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_  
  
    "Oh, yeah, sorry..." You mumbled, forcing a smile, "I just was lost in thought. Thinking about the future and everything. Hoping that the boys are alright. Things like that. No need to worry or anything, I'm fine."   
  
    "You are doubting yourself," Chuck offered, shocking you. You knew it shouldn't have, he was God, but it still was weird when he could see passed all of your lies. You hated to make people worry about you but you couldn't keep the truth from him. He could just see what was really wrong with you. He was God after all. You tried to ignore that and just see him as Chuck but sometimes it was too hard.   
  
    "Guess I can't hide anything from you," You chuckled, running a nervous hand through your hair.   
  
    "I try not to use those senses to figure out what is wrong but, your feelings are so strong I couldn't ignore it. You really are worried about not being important to the boys and the mission they are fulfilling. Do you want to talk about it?" Chuck felt strange. You were the hope for the boys. He never thought you would ever doubt your importance.   
  
 _In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out   
But that's not what life is about   
So have faith there's a way_  
  
    "It's just, the boys do so much. They save so many people. I can't hunt like they do. I don't fight. I don't save the people like they do. Yeah, I'm good with the books and can hold my own if I need to, but I'm not a hunter like they are. I am a dead weight that they are just carrying around because they are too nice to tell me that my help isn't really that helpful," You explained, glancing down at your lap.  
  
    "You made them to fix everything," You continued, "I'm not important like they are. And I know it shouldn't bother me. They go through so much in their lives that I should be happy to just be alive and everything. But when you travel with heroes all the time, it begins to make you feel worthless, you know? I look at all the good they do and just see that I'm not as important as they are."   
  
    "I don't want to complain about it. It isn't the boys' fault that they were made for such a greater purpose. It just makes me feel like they don't need me. I'm not made for a greater purpose like they are."   
  
 _Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you   
So don't you dare try to hide   
Let your fears fade away_  
  
    "Is that really what you think?" Chuck asked, shocked as to how you could see yourself in such a way.   
  
    "Well, yeah. It's true. I'm not as important as they are. It's like they are the main characters in this book and I'm just a side character," You felt strange sharing all of this with God but once he got you started, you couldn't stop yourself. You needed to share this feeling with someone. You had kept it all chained in within you and as soon as he offered to release you, it all rushed out.   
  
    "(Y/N), you are made for so much more than you know. You are just as important for the boys and you know I'm telling the truth. I know what you were created for, I made you," He chuckled, resting his hand on your knee in an attempt to comfort you.   
  
    "I...I have a greater purpose?" You looked up at him, eyes wide.   
  
    "Of course. You have been with the boys since the beginning. If you weren't planned for more, I can promise you wouldn't have been with them for so long."   
  
 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
You'll look back and you'll realize one day   
_  
    "I obviously can't tell you what is to come as it is still a work in progress, but what I can tell you is what I was thinking when I was creating you," Chuck offered, hoping that would be enough to put strength in you.   
  
    "You are their hope for a new day. You are the bright star that is shining and keeping the boys' fighting. They have moments where they don't think they can continue and then there you are, the purity of the world. You represent this world perfectly. If anyone was the figure for the human race, you fit it to a tee. You are what the boys are fighting to protect. You remind them that good will win if they just fight for it."   
  
    "You are why they fight. Do not doubt yourself. Know, you are made for so much more than you know. Trust me."  
  
    "Well, how can I say no to God?" You chuckled, rubbing your eyes to wipe the stray tears away. You needed to hear that. You needed to be reminded of why you needed to continue going.   
  
    Soon Chuck would be gone with his sister Amara but the conversation would never leave you. You would always take comfort in the fact that God himself promised you that you were meant for more.   
  
 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
Soon you'll finally find your own way


	2. Candy and Magic ( Gabriel x Reader )

 

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGUzBoEPDlU&t=4s)  
** **  
**

  
**Warning(s):**  None  
**Title:**  Candy and Magic  
**Pairing:**  Gabriel x Reader  
**Fandom:**  Supernatural  
**Word Count:** 1,915  
  
    You sat at the table in the motel room. Books were laid out in front of you, some open while others were shut. They were filled with information on demons, vampires, really anything that went bump in the night. You knew what you were hunting yet Dean insisted that you read up on the other creatures, just in case.   
  
    You hated to do research! Yet, you always seemed to get stuck with it. It was such a painfully boring task! Even though Sam loved it, the job always fell to you. Dean said it was safer in the motel room, you'll get to talk to the next suspects". Then when you were in the next case, he would use the same excuse. He should at least come up with a different excuse! You knew that he was just trying to protect you but he was really pushing it now after 5 cases of doing most of the research.  
 

    You pulled a book closer to you and flipped it open. The word  **TRICKSTER**  was printed in bold letters at the top of the page. You were almost positive that you weren't hunting a trickster, but it never hurt to skim over the information and make sure. Never hurt to double check.  
  


    As soon as you began to read the article that was written in Bobby's handwriting, you felt a gust of window behind you. You sighed and turned around so you were facing the intruder.  
  


    “Cas, I told you not to just pop in li-” You began but stopped mid-sentence when you saw who was standing there. A short man stood there with his hands on his hips.  
  


    “Wrong angel, kiddo~!” Gabriel smirked and looked proud as a new father while you just sighed, “I can feel the love just radiating off of you (Y/N)~.”  
  


    “Gabriel, I have research to do. So if you wouldn't mind and just left to go and bug some other poor, helpless victim.” You turned back around to face to the table. Gabriel sighed heavily before he walked over toward you, each of his steps making a loud thud as they hit the carpeted floor.  
  


    “Hmm...Tricksters, eh? If you wanted to learn more about my secret identity, you could have just asked~!” He leaned down and purred into your ear. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks before you swatted him away.  
  


    “This isn't about you! This is about a case we have!” You puffed your cheeks out in a pout as you looked at the archangel behind you.  
  


    “Research? Isn't that, you know, boring?” His smirk turned into a tiny frown as he realized what you were doing. Gabriel didn't enjoy research. Though, he didn't like anything boring so that was to be expected.  
  


    You rolled your eyes as you looked down at the book in front of you. You wanted to agree with Gabriel but then he might try to take you somewhere crazy. Last time that you had told Gabriel you were bored, he had zapped the two of you to this really strange Carnival. Things got crazy there after you two had split up. That's a story for another date. You knew that he meant well (or you hoped he did) but you didn't always want to go on the crazy adventures! Maybe he could just take you to a movie sometime!  
  


    “Sometimes we have to do boring things, it's just a part of life,” You said as you flipped a page of the whiskey-stained book.  
  


    “Are you sure? Because I’ve lived like...well since forever and I don't have to do anything boring!” Gabriel said as he shrugged. You knew he was lying. He must have had to do something boring at least once in his lifetime. Maybe he just couldn't remember it...  
  


    “Really? You must have had to do some boring paperwork or something in Heaven...” He thought for a moment before shaking his head, “Well, here and now I need to try and figure out what we are hunting.”  
  


    Gabriel pulled a chair next to your and sat down.   
  
    “So, what do you think that your hunting?” He asked, looking over at you. Wait...Was Gabriel going to help you with research? Was he really just gonna sit down and help you?! Was he sick...? You shook your head slightly before speaking.  
  


    “Um...Well, we think that it's a vampire but we can't be sure. It could have been some weird satanic ritual that we haven't heard of or maybe a werewolf, I don't know. So, I’m just checking over everything at the moment.”  
  


    Gabriel extended his hand and looked at you expectantly. What did he want...? Did he want you to hand him the book? A pencil, a piece of paper, your hand...Wait...What!?  
  


    “The file,” Gabriel said and made a gimme motion with his hand, “Don't you have a file with a picture of the victim and all that jazz?”  
  


    Crap! You must have gotten lost in your thoughts again! You quickly looked through the pieces of paper and books that were laid out on the table. You found the folder and handed it to the man next to you.  
  


    He opened it up and looked through all of the photos and papers that were inside. The victim was a man in his late thirties who had his throat torn out. His eyes quickly scanning over everything, his lips tugged down into a tiny frown as he thought. Wow....his eyes really did look like honey. Nope, you were not going down that road again!  
  


    You didn't want to admit it but you were truly head over heels for Gabriel the Archangel. Ever since you had first met him on one of your hunts with the boys. He winked and kissed your hand and that's when your heart started to skip a beat whenever he was around. You would never admit it though! He was an archangel, why would he want to date some stupid human like you. He liked goddesses or whatever. He would always go to Kali over you...  
  


    “This was totally a vampire, no doubt about it.” Gabriel set the file back down on the table and looked over at you, his trademark smirk back on his lips, “Since you now know what killed this man, with the help from moi~, wanna go and do something fun~?”  
  


    “Gabe, you should know how much I would love to go to the Eiffel tower or whatever with you but I have to stay here. Dean and Sam might come back at any moment and if I’m not here when they arrive then I'll never be able to interrogate any of the suspects,” You said as you leaned back in your chair.  
  


    Gabriel sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. He looked over at you, a pout on his lips. He looked so cute when he was pouting...  
  
    ”Can't we do something fun?” He whined.  
  


    “We can do something fun as long as we are still in the motel room.” You pointed down at the ground to emphasize your point  
.

    Gabriel sighed and flopped down on the ground, groaning as his face hit the carpet. He was laying on his stomach, his arms and legs sprawled out so he looked like a starfish. Gosh, he could be such a child at times...  
  


    “Come on Gabe, there must be something we can do,” You said as you poked him with your foot. He just mumbled some incoherent words into the carpet before he moved so he was laying on his back. He sat up, leaning against his arms that were behind him.  
  


    “Hmm...Alright, I bet I can make you smile in three different ways. The ways can't be similar in any way. So if I use candy to make you smile in one, then I can't do it in another,” He said in a challenging tone. This was odd, normally he would want to do something that would involve him getting something out of it. Maybe someone had said something to him...  
  


    “Alright, sure!” You crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for the trickster-wannabe to start.  
  


    He nodded and stood up. First, he brushed off his shirt, jacket, and jeans as if he didn't want them to be dirty. Then he walked over to you so he was standing right in front of you. He pushed a stray (h/c) piece of hair behind your ear. You blushed lightly, but you made sure you didn't smile. You wanted to see what he had planned. He snapped his fingers and pulled his hand back out to show a piece of candy in his hands. He handed you the candy, which you gladly accept. You unwrapped the candy and popped it into your mouth, letting a smile creep onto your lips.  
  


    “One!” Gabriel said, holding up his index finger and moving it around as if he was showing a crowd that he had just accomplished one of his three tricks.

He turned around so his back was facing you. He snapped his fingers once again and a stereo magically appeared beside you. It began to play Beyonce, “Single Ladies (Put a ring on it)” Gabriel quickly spun around and started to dance to the beat. He was shaking his hips and his left hand, indicating his ring finger. Halfway through the song, he offered his hand. You took it and he pulled you up, out of your chair.  
  


    A huge grin was plastered on your face as you began to dance with Gabriel. You both were moving your hips to the beat and spinning and twirling and giggling like hyenas. Once the song was over, you were both a panting mess(well, you were since Gabriel doesn't need to breathe). Who knew that dancing could take your breath away.  
  


    “I still have to get you to smile in one more way,” Gabriel said as you finally caught your breath. You couldn't help but tilt your head to the side, wondering how he was going to do that.  
  


    “Alright, so how are you gonna do tha-” You started to ask but were cut off when a pair of lips smashed against your own. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like the archangel who was kissing you. He tasted of caramel which when swimmingly with the candy that you had just eaten. One of his hands was cupping your face while the other was wrapped around your waist. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. You couldn't believe this was happening! The kiss was over too soon, leaving you to stare at Gabriel. Your (e/c) eyes meeting with his honey ones.  
  


    “Three. I told you I could do it,” He whispered, winking. “See ya, kiddo~!” He leaned down to peck your lips before snapping his fingers and vanishing.  
  


    You stared at where Gabriel had been standing only a moment ago. What just happened?! Your trickster-wannabe archangel had just kissed you! You didn't realize that you had a goofy grin on your face. You also didn't hear the motel door open as two Winchester brothers walked in.  
  


    “Hey, (Y/N),” Dean said, flopping down on his bed.  
  


    “Hey, (Y/N). I hope that the research wasn't too horrible.” Sam said, shutting the motel door behind him once he was inside.  
  


    “Yeah, it wasn't that bad.” You wouldn't mind doing the research on the next case as long as that meant seeing Gabriel again and picking up where you two left off.

                                                                                  


	3. The One We Let Go ( Dean Winchester x Child!Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GxCXKZY5fQ)   
**

**  
Warning(s):**  Sad, Emotional  
 **Title:**  The One We Let Go  
 **Pairing:**  Dean Winchester x Child!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,438  
  


    The Impala was parked outside a yellow house with a white fence surrounding it. It wasn't beside it but it was a few feet down so it didn't look like they were stalking.   
  
    Though, what they were doing could be considered as stalking. The boys liked to call it a checkup rather than stalking. After all, it wasn't like they were here to see if a monster lived inside. No, they were here for a different reason.  
  


    The front door opened and a golden retriever ran outside, followed by a seven-year-old girl. Her (h/c) hair was tied up into pigtails, being held in place by two (f/c) hair bands. She was wearing a cute blue dress that ended at her thighs.  
  


    The dog ran back to her and barked, running around her. A boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen walked out, shutting the door that the younger girl had left open. He walked over to her and picked her up, twirling her for a moment before taking her hand and leading her over to a swing that they had attached to a tree.  
  


    “Dean, look.” Sam pointed toward the swing where the older boy was pushing the younger girl. She had a huge grin on her face and Sam couldn't help but smile as well.  
  


    Dean, on the other hand, felt an ache in his heart. It wasn't that he didn't like seeing you happy, it brought a great weight off of his shoulder when he saw that you were happy. He was just saddened because you were happy without them. He missed you greatly, he wished he could have seen you grow up, yet he knew he couldn't. His job was too dangerous for a child to come along as well.  
  


    He began to think about when he had first met you, all alone in your room. He sighed as the memory came flooding back.  
  


_Dean ran up to the vampire, quickly slicing its head off. He heard it fall to the floor and felt a sigh come out of his lips. He was lucky that it was only a rogue vampire, that meant that it didn't have a nest to come and try to help their fallen friend.  
_

_Now, he had to find Sammy and tell him that he had taken care of the vampire. They had split up to see if they could find the vampire quicker and leave. It seemed that Dean had found the lucky bastard.  
_

_He began to walk down the stairs when he heard a faint whimpering sound coming from down the hallway. What the hell? He thought as he turned around and began to follow the sound. Was this a victim or someone who was working with the vampire? He gripped his blade tighter as he finally found the room in which the noise was coming from.  
_

_He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, his eyes widening slightly at the sight before him. There sat a girl who couldn't be older than three. She was covered in blood that Dean prayed wasn't hers. Beside her, two corpses laid. Their throats were torn out and Dean knew that this must have been the vampire's latest kill.  
_

_Dean put the blade back into his pocket before slowly walking into the room, a floorboard creaking under him. That caused the little, weeping girl to look up at him. Her (e/c) eyes were wide and filled with tears.  
_

    “ _Don't worry, I’m here to save you,” He said as he took another step closer to the girl, “Did the man bleed on you? Who's blood is that?”_

 __  
Dean knew that must have sounded like the strangest question but he had to make sure that this little girl wasn't going to turn into a vampire. Oh, how he prayed that didn't happen. He couldn't bear to have this little girl become one of...them.  


_She shook her head and pointed toward the two dead bodies. Must have been their blood Dean thought as he took another step so he was only a foot away from her.  
_

    “ _Sweetie, I promise I won't hurt you,” He said, extending his hand for her to take. He thought he heard something about not standing too close to a lost child because it might intimidate them. That's the last thing he needed was for this girl to be terrified of him.  
_

    “ _Were these two your parents?” Dean asked when you finally took his hand. He couldn't help but get this warm feeling in his chest, something that only a child could bring out. Your hand felt so soft in his tough, calloused one.  
_

_You nodded and sniffled, using your free hand to wipe away a tear that was rolling down your cheek. Poor girl, losing her parents at such a young age and by something like this... Dean thought as he began to walk. You followed him, your bare feet padding quietly._   
  


    “ _Don't worry, I’m going to keep you safe,” Dean said and made a promise that he was going to do just that. No matter what happened, he would be there for you._  
      
    “My name is Dean, do you have a name?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood slightly.  


    “ _(Y/N), everyone has a name silly.” You chuckled quietly, though it was cut off by a quiet sob.  
_

_Dean squeezed your hand gently, trying to reassure you. He didn't like it when a child cried, it made his heart break.  
_

    “ _Come on, let's go and find my brother. Then we can figure out what to do with you,” He said and you nodded, smiling up at him._

 

    You had stayed with the Winchester brothers for a year and it was easy to say that they felt horrible when you left. Even Castiel, the funny angel with a trench coat as you knew him, felt saddened when you left. He would miss teaching you about the Bible.  
  


    Dean was the one who was worried the most about you. He didn't know if you were going to like your new home, he thought you were going to hate it. You were going to cry and beg them to take you back. But when Ethan (the older boy) had come out and offered you his hand, you warmed up to him almost immediately.  
  


    He took on the role as your big brother, protecting you from anything that you may be scared of. One time when the boys had come by to check up on you, they saw you cowering at the feet of some stupid ten years old who had pushed you to the ground. Dean was about to get out of the car and do something when he saw Ethan walk up and start yelling at the boy. He then took your hand and took you to get some ice cream.  
  


    Dean was glad that you had a big brother, someone to protect you. He was your knight in shining armor and Dean hoped that it would always stay that way. He didn't want you to have to ever deal with the heartbreak of losing a sibling, whether that was a death or just them hating you.  
  


    “Dean, you know that I do not wish to depart from this touching moment but I believe we should start traveling once again. If you do not start driving soon, then you will be late arriving in Ohio,” Castiel said, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  


    Dean nodded and his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he realized that he had to leave. He wished he could talk to you but he didn't want someone to see and think that you could be tortured for information on the Winchester brothers. He hated the thought of that.  
  


    Dean was going to just have to wait another year so he could come back and see you on your birthday. Even though it there wasn't any conversation, he still enjoyed it.  
  
    He liked to see that you were safe, living a normal life. Yet he wondered if you still had nightmares about that night when you met him. He didn't need to worry though, you had your big brother to protect you.  
  


    Maybe he could visit you one day when you were older. Maybe when you were turning ten, double digits right? He should probably wait until you were fourteen to sixteen though. But....you probably would have forgotten who he was. He would just become a blurred face in the midst of a nightmare.  
  


    The Impala roared to life and began to drive away from the yellow house with the white fence surrounding it.

  
                                                                                  


	4. Rabbit ( Benny Lafitte x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE)  
**

******  
**Warning(s): Sad  
**Title:** Rabbit  
**Pairing:**  Benny Lafitte x Reader  
**Fandom:**  Supernatural  
**Word Count:**  1,484  
  
    You leaned against a wall, breath heavy and quick. You were sure that you were going to die. There was no way you were going to be able to get yourself out of this alive. Just to get out of this alive you would have to kill at least three vampires, and even then there would be about four to five more vampires outside! You had dropped your knife somewhere while you were running and had forgotten your phone at Garth's house. He had given you this job and you came straight from his house to this warehouse. So, you couldn't fight your way out or call for some back up to save you. They probably wouldn't even reach here on time and when they did get here, you probably would already be dead.  
  
    Maybe they would just kill you; rip your throat out and drink you dry. That would be the best thing that could happen in this situation. Yet, that probably wouldn't happen. They wouldn't want to pass up on making a hunter one of them...They would probably turn you into one of them and then Dean and Sam or some other hunter would have to come and put you out of your misery...You had yet to met a nice vampire, or one who could control their hunger anyway. You had only seen vampires when they were trying to kill you or turn you...  
  
    You heard heavy footsteps that were getting louder and louder as they made their way toward the wall that you were hiding behind. You took in a deep breath and put your fists up, shaking slightly. If you were going down, you weren't going down without a fight. Of course, you would fight, you were a hunter for god's sake! You wondered if anyone would tell stories about your hunts once you were dead. It would be awesome if they did, like the one time when you save the Winchester brothers from certain death. Yet, here you were, going to die because you forgot to grab your damn phone! Well, there wasn't anything that you could do about that now...  
  
    Just as the footsteps were about to reach you, they were silenced as a quiet grunt and a swish filled the air. The swish was as if someone or something had cut through the air, it was really odd. Garth had sent you here, had he sent another hunter as well? You wouldn't complain if you were right like you normally would. A little help would be appreciated at the moment. More footsteps could be heard and soon you were face to face with your savior. No.....No, it couldn't be him!  
  
    The man in front of you had blood all over his shirt and his face, as if he may have been fighting a few more vampires than the one that was about to find you. His facial expression was as cool as a cucumber like he hadn't just killed someone (even if it was just a vampire).  Yet, that wasn't why you were so upset that it was this certain man who saved you. You knew this man's secret. You knew that he was one of them; he was a vampire.  
  
    "What are doin' out here? Are you alright?" The man's smooth Louisiana accent would be soothing if you weren't afraid of him drinking you like a juice-box, "My name is Benny. I can help you."   
  
He extended his hand for you to shake but you refused, staying right where you were. You didn't want to be anywhere close to this- this monster than you had to be. You were trained to see things in black and white, there was no gray in your mind.  
  
    "You look alright...Do you feel alright? Oh, I don't know your name...Is there something that I can call you, darlin'?" Benny asked, smiling slightly as if he was trying to reassure you. He probably thought that you were kidnapped by the vampires to be their next lunch or the newest member of their nest. He really didn't remember you...  
  
    "Rabbit...." You muttered, a rabbit being the first thing that came to your mind. You didn't want to give him your real name, you didn't feel like that would be a good idea. The nickname 'Rabbit' came from Garth (who else would give you a nickname like that? Maybe Castiel....) when he said that you looked like a rabbit when you ate. After that, he just began to keep calling you rabbit, even though you insisted that he call you something else. No matter what you said or what you did, he wouldn't stop calling you it. When Dean and Sam heard the name, they started using it as well. After a while, you began to get used to and like the nickname. "You don't have to do anything...If you just give me a blade, I can make it out of this place by myself. We spent enough time together last time..."  
  
    "Last time? I don't remember...." His eyes widened when he took a closer look at your face, "Oh...I'm so sorry! If you would let me escort you out. I know that the blood on my teeth is far beyond dry and I know I captured you once, but I wasn't quite right. So, I'm telling you, that you'll be safe with me." He remembered how he had trapped you and almost attacked you, but he didn't. He stopped right before he bit you...He extended his hand to you, hoping you would take it. You slowly grabbed his hand, thinking that it would be the best way to get out of this alive.  
  
    The two of you made it outside with no injuries and Benny led you over to his rickety old truck. You were surprised that this car that was mainly made of rust was still up and running. You got inside and shivered, glancing out the window as you wished that you had your comfy leather jacket with you. You forgot that at Garth's too. If only he had told you before you left!  
  
    "Sorry darlin', the heat is out. Here, use this." Benny took off his jacket and handed this to you. You put it on, enjoying the smell that could only be labeled as Benny's scent. It was salty, yet it still smelled a bit sweet. It reminded you of the beach or just the ocean by its self.  You loved his jacket and you wished you could keep it. You knew you shouldn't be thinking fondly over a vampire. He was evil; he was a monster! He killed people! He even tried to kill you once! As a hunter, all of your sirens were going off yet you ignored all of them except one. The one that kept making you glance away from him. The one that made you have believed he could attack you at any moment.  
  
    You muttered a quiet thank you and you offered him a tight smile. You bet you looked like a stupid, scared girl when you were acting like this. Benny responded by giving you one of his loving smiles. You felt a tiny bit of heat rise to your cheeks that made you quickly looked out of the truck's window.   
  
    Benny was a vampire! He is known to bite an kill and turn! He can't be good, he had to have just been luring you into a trap. He wanted to take you away and finish what he had started. That made you shiver in fright. Last time he attacked you, you didn't have a chance, even with your blade! The most that you knew about him was that he was a rogue vampire as you've never seen him with another vampire. Maybe he was going to turn you so he could start making a nest...  
  
    "Do you have a place to stay anywhere close?" You shook your head, "Well then darlin', you can stay with me tonight and then we can send you home tomorrow." 

 

You glanced at him before quickly looking away,  afraid to meet his gaze.

    If only you didn't see the world in black and white. If only you didn't just see the world as good and evil! Then you could have seen how Benny looked at you with love and compassion in his eyes! You could have had a happy ending with this man, yet you couldn't get past the fact that he was a vampire. You couldn't get past the fact because all you could see him as was a killer. You didn't know that he had controlled himself from drinking blood from someone before. If only you knew. Yet, you couldn't and you didn't know...You only saw the monster inside of him and not the man. So Rabbit, if you could stop looking the other way and look at the gentleman beside you.......

                                                                                  


	5. Ivory Tower ( Dean Winchester x Dragon!Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFkNRh-Af_I)

**  
Warning(s):**  Slightly Sad  
 **Title:** Ivory Tower  
 **Pairing:**  Dean Winchester x Reader   
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  2,635  
  
  
 _I was made in darkest night_  
 _Of chalky ash and children's fright_  
 _I do not think you know what you behold_  
 _I was made of aching hurt_  
 _Of fairy tales and bloody dirt_  
 _I hope you do exactly as you're told_  
  
    You sat on a branch, your silk red dress flowing around your ankles. You wouldn't think that you would be wearing this when you were in a tree, but you always did it. It seemed as if this silk dress was tough as nails, because no matter how many fights that you had gotten in, it still wouldn't rip. You were happy about that as you loved this dress, always wearing it (just like how most angels would wear the same clothes as their vessel).   
  
    The tree that you were sitting in was on the top of a hill, hidden by most eyes. It was miles away from any civilization, as the woods that surrounded the hill were known to be dangerous. Though, whenever you got out of the woods, you were standing at the bottom of a hill that was bare of trees except for one lone one that stood at the very top, its branches reaching high up into the heavens.  
  
    Today was just another boring day for you since you were bound to the tree, no matter how much you hoped and prayed that you could leave. Yes, it was your job to be bound to this tree, never to leave. It was your job and you were unable to change that fate. It seemed selfish to try since you were doing a good deed by guarding the tree, yet you still wished to leave and travel the world. If you did that, you would be exterminated by an angel and replaced, so you stayed by your tree, watching as the time ticked by.   
  
    Yet, today was going to be different. You felt it in your burning blood.  Someone had entered the forest...Wait, not one person...Two...Two had entered your forest and were searching for the tree. Why couldn't people learn from the stories that they should just leave you alone and you would get along fine?!   
  
    Yes, you got lonely but that was better than having to kill some idiot who thought that they deserved the right that the tree gave! The amazing tree that God himself had created and they believed that they had the right to use it to their wishes. Just thinking that made your hands become hot with rage. Luckily you calmed yourself before you could do any real damage to the tree. You would get punished for that certainly.  
  
 _Siegfried and Saint George_  
Potter, Baggins, Beowulf  
Were tempered in my forge  
So I say to you and yours  
  
    You hopped down from your spot on the branch, brushing the dress that fits you perfectly down so that it gave you an elegant look. Even though you were a creature, made to kill, that didn't mean you had to look horrid. I mean, look at the King of Hell, he really did have good fashion choices. Your bare feet crunched some of the dead leaves that had fallen on the ground, never to be blown away by the wind. It was as if they stayed there, to show that there had been a horrible mistake made years and years ago. Yes...A horrible mistake indeed...  
  
    You walked all the way down to the bottom of the hill, taking your time. You knew that you could always fly high up in the sky and circle the area to see where they may be, but you didn't feel like flying at that moment. When you reached the bottom of the hill, you noticed the beginnings of a huge row of bluebells. Ah, yes...The blue that symbolized wisdom while the bluebells when it rings means that someone you hold dear will die...You knew this flower all too well.  
  
    You began to circle and follow the flowers as it went around the entire hill, showing how far you were able to go...You always longed to go farther but you were unable, blocked by the horrid flowers. Obviously, it wasn't the flowers actually keeping you from going any further but it was the only physical evidence that you had to go off of. You knew that it was just your duty to stay there, yet didn't everyone wish for the things that they were unable to have? Just like Romeo's love for Juliet...  
  


    You narrowed your golden eyes and looked into the forest, believing that you heard a pair of voices from inside, coming closer to where you stood. Did they make it this far, past all of the traps that had been laid out in the forest? Even some of the magic ones that were done by angels? Surely they couldn't be demons, as there were anti-demon symbols everywhere on the trees, that being one of the reasons that most normal people didn't venture into the forest. They believed it was haunted, which it might very well be. Yet, a ghost was the least of your problems. You viewed them as nuisances, nothing more than pests.

    You noticed that two leather jackets were emerging from the forest and that meant that the people had gotten fully through the forest. You would have been impressed but there wasn't enough time as you quickly flew back up to the top of the hill, waiting. You landed back in the branch you had been originally in, crossing your ankles to look lady-like. 

    "This will be a simple salt and burn case, Sammy. No need to worry. You heard what the townspeople said, just a ghost. The body will be buried underneath the tree up this hill." Ha, that was funny that they believed that you were a ghost. You were much,  _much_ more than a simple spirit that they could just burn and hope that you would go away. You knew how it felt to burn and that wasn't going to get rid of you. Oh no, it simply would not work.

    Soon two men were in your vision, a tall one with wavy locks and then a shorter one (though not by much) with spiked up hair. You didn't remember them, as the angels didn't tell you about them. All you knew was that you needed to dispose of them, just like all of the others that had fallen because of you. 

    "Uh...Dean, is that what we are hunting?" Sam said as he looked up at you. It was obvious that he was shocked by what he saw, as most people were when they first saw you. Whether it came from your red gown, glowing gold eyes, or your midnight black hair that had hints of red in it. You didn't look like a normal ghost and you would hope so. You didn't want to be labeled with the idiotic spirits. "That is our ghost?!" 

    "Maybe she was a girl who really liked to dye her hair...?" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders even though his gaze never left yours. That happened a lot, as many were memorized by your looks. Yet, this time, you felt the same feeling as you looked at the hunter in front of you. You had a strange feeling...A feeling that really made you not want to kill the man before you.

    "She is supposedly older than 1,000 years, I don't think she is a spirit...." Sam said, his own eyes wide as he stared at you.

 _All caught fire in the ivory tower_ _  
In the marble arches  
In the dust and darkness  
_ _And I have you on my mind_

    "My name is (Y/N) and I am the guardian of this tree. I will give you the chance to turn back now if you choose to do so, which I highly advise. Yet, if you choose to stay, you will feel the wrath of I, the dragon that guards this tree." You smirked in your mind as you saw both of their faces drop when you mentioned that you were a dragon. Yes, now run off so I don't have to kill you...Just leave and don't try to be brave fools, like many who have tried before you. 

    "A dragon?! A dragon?! Come on!" Dean said, stomping his foot on the ground and throwing his hands up in anger as he fully understood what they were hunting, "We are hunting a dragon and we don't even have fucking iron on us! Great, just great!"

    "That is why you should turn back now, or I will have to kill you like the many who have come before you. This tree is not for your use and it never will be. It is for no one's use but the ones that He orders to come and seek knowledge that they require," You said, hopping down off of the branch like you have done just minutes before they had arrived. 

    "We don't turn back, that isn't the Winchesters way! We stay and we fight until the end!" Dean said, grabbing the gun that he had in his pocket. In a flash you were beside him, tossing his gun aside, too far for him to reach, before flashing back to your spot by the tree. 

    "Then your 'way' is a very idiotic one! You know you are going to die, so why would you stay and fight a battle that you have already lost?! That is the most uneducated thing you could do at this moment! Do you even understand what this tree is and why you have come here?!" You said, your voice becoming louder and louder as you spoke, your hands turning redder and redder as they became hotter and hotter. Sam pulled Dean back so he was standing beside his brother, afraid you may go off. You kept speaking before either of them answered the question you had just said.

 _Once a mighty tree was grown_  
For you to know all that is known  
I hope you hear exactly what I say  
And by your sword, a branch came down  
And where the blood fell to the ground  
It is my cradle and there I must stay

    "God made a tree that held the knowledge of everything that could ever be known by the human race. In one, single, tiny tree that He trusted the humans not to tamper with. It worked if He gave you the ability to see, to understand the tree than you would become almost as smart as God Himself. He made it just in case something happened to Him, just in case! So, He left it unguarded at first, letting all His trust be in the children that He made! Then one of you human came along and tried to cut down one of the branches to take back and study; to try to get all of its information! The tree bled, dripping blood onto the ground and I was born, born to protect the tree! I am unable to leave this hill, as I have a duty that I must fulfill! God made me so I was not as strong as the angels, but strong enough to deal with the enemies that would come my way. All because one of you came and tried to be a very greedy man!" You were now shouting at the top of your lungs, letting the rage take over you. You couldn't help it, you just hated how greedy humans could be at times. 

    The Winchester brothers just stood there, two pairs of eyes staring at you as you vented. They really had gotten themselves into something that would be hard to dig themselves out of quickly. Dean couldn't help feel bad for you, a tiny nagging feeling. He felt bad that your sole purpose was to protect that tree with your life.  You weren't able to do more with your life because you weren't made to do anything other than protecting the tree.

    You slowly walked toward the boys as you calmed down, taking deep and slow breaths. You knew that you had to calm down if you were going to make sure that these two knew what was going to happen if they didn't leave. You didn't really want to kill them; you felt like they would play an important part in the world's history someday...

    "Well, I suppose that we can let you live if you stop killing as many as you have recently. We can just give you a warning so we won't have to hurt you," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't really a big deal that he was threatening a dragon. They didn't even have a sword to defeat you at the moment and here he was, threatening  _you_  and giving  _you_  a warning. 

 _And should ever you return  
Well I must confess my story to be true  
You will be burned  
And I hope that you have learned:_

    "I can say the same for you two...If you come back here, I will not hesitate to kill you without questioning my actions. I was made to kill and I am going off of my orders because I am not killing you. Yet, if you come back, I will burn you to the ground until you are nothing more than a pile of ash. So, I hope that you have learned a valuable lesson here on not being greedy, as there will be many consciences to follow," You said, being only a few feet away from the boys.

    "Don't worry, we understand. Thanks for, you know, not killing us and everything," Sam said, grabbing his brother's arms and beginning to drag him away from you. He didn't want his older brother to make this any worse than it already was. They were lucky that you were kind enough to not kill them on the spot. Sam didn't fully understand why you were doing it, but he just knew that they shouldn't stay around any longer.

    As the two of them were leaving, you stared. Your head tilted to the side slightly, wondering why you had done that. You had disobeyed God's direct orders for you and you knew that you would be punished for it, yet you still didn't feel guilty about it. In fact, you felt happy and relieved that you didn't kill them. It lifted some of the weight that you felt off of your chest because for once in your life, you had done something good other than protecting the tree. You had saved their lives, really you spared their lives but that was just a detail...

    You watched as Dean's figure walked past the bluebells, being out of your reach for as long as he left. Why couldn't you follow the man who had made your heart beat, even if you weren't allowed to show it?! Why did he have to make you feel this way! It was his fault! His fault! Ugh, you shouldn't feel this way about a simple, greedy human! You kicked the tree before sighing and leaning against it, slowly sliding down so you were sitting on it. 

    You looked up at the sky, slowly closing your golden eyes. You were a protector and that was all...Yet, that man was filling your thoughts...Yes, Dean Winchester was on your mind and you couldn't do anything about it... You just hoped that he learned that he couldn't do anything to help you and stayed away, instead of coming and making it even worse for you...

 _All caught fire in the ivory tower_  
In the marble arches  
In the dust and darkness  
And all caught fire in the ivory tower  
And I have you on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind

  
                                                                                     


	6. She ( Charlie Bradbury x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs)   
**

  
**Warning(s):**  Reader is a girl, as is Charlie, so if you don't like it please don't read.   
 **Title:** She  
 **Pairing:**  Charlie Bradbury x Reader  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,525  
  
 _Am I allowed to look at her like that?_  
 _Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at_  
  
    You were perfect in every way. To list everything that made you perfect would take years but some of it still needed to be said. Your (h/c) hair that glowed in a heavenly way when it was in the sunlight looked as if it were silk when it was blowing in the breeze, framing around your face perfectly. Your eyes were a beautiful shade of (e/c) that were always filled with a spark of curiosity not matter what time of day. Even if you were sad, your eyes would still sparkle in any kind of light.   
  
    Yes, Charlie thought you were perfect in every way possible. From how you stood to your height, you were perfect. She loved you with all of her heart. She would always make sure that you were happy and compliment you no matter how you looked. You always looked beautiful in Charlie's book. Even if you had just woke up, you still look perfect to Charlie.  
  
    Charlie looked at you as if you were a goddess, a woman without any flaws. Of course, you had some, but Charlie didn't see them as flaws. She saw them as adorable quirks that you had, even when you complained about them. They just made you who are you Charlie would always tell you.  
  
    Yes, it was easy to tell that Charlie Bradbury was head over heels for you. Everyone knew it except you (and Castiel because he is just as clueless as you). She assumed that meant that you didn't feel the same way about her since you didn't acknowledge any of her attempts to flirt with you. She never went all out, with the pick-up lines and such, as she thought you were too innocent and delicate for that. She viewed you as a porcelain doll that would crack at the slightest mess-up, even though you were a hunter. She didn't flirt like she normally did with most girls like Dean does. She just did tiny little hints.  
  
    So, the woman that loved you so much always felt a little pain in her stomach when you were around. She couldn't tell if it was alright to look at you, like a male might, because you most likely liked males. She saw you get hit on by multiple guys when you went to bars with her and you would blush and say thank you. If someone got too touchy-feely, Charlie would swoop in like your guardian angel and save you. Luckily, you never went home with any of the guys who hit on you. Charlie was always glad that you didn't do that. That would just make her feel like she was never going to get you to be hers and hers alone.  
  
    Charlie could understand why the guys would hit on you; you were just so nice to look at. When someone learned more about you and your personality, they would just fall deeper in love with you because you were just such an amazing person.  That was just what happened to Charlie and she was regretting falling in love with you. Just because she believed you would never feel that same way. Yet, that didn't put her off from trying to hint that she fancied you.  
  
 _And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_  
 _She tastes like apple juice and peach_  
 _You would find her in a Polaroid picture_  
 _And she means everything to me_  
  
    Your smell was intoxicating to Charlie, making her drunk on love whenever she smelled it. You smelled just like lemongrass not matter what the day was. It was a calming scent, mixed with what Charlie would say was what sleep smelled. It was hard to describe but it was as if you had just woke up from a nice nap and that was turned into a smell. The mixture of the two was just too good to be true. It was hard to label the scent other than your scent.  
  
    The best memory that Charlie had of the two of you was when you had a day off from hunting. Both of you went to a nice park and have a picnic with Dean and Sam as well. You had brought the food and made sure that everyone was happy. You had gotten Charlie and Dean burgers. You brought a  soda for Charlie and a beer for Dean. On the other hand, you brought two salads, one for Sam and one for you. The thing that Charlie remembered the most about that was you drinking apple juice and eating a peach. For the rest of the day, your breath smelled super fruity and Charlie wondered what you would taste like if she would have kissed you. She didn't though, and that day ended with you taking a Polaroid picture.  
  
    You hadn't known it, but Dean had been hinting it the entire time about how Charlie felt for you. Charlie had tried to get him to stop but she couldn't do it. You had been too naive to notice anyway. They gave up after a while and just had a nice evening of relaxation. Afterward, Dean and Charlie had a long talk about how she should just tell you her feelings or not.  
  
 _I'd never tell_  
 _No, I'd never say a word_  
 _And oh it aches_  
 _But it feels oddly good to hurt  
_ _And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_  
 _She tastes like apple juice and peach_  
 _You would find her in a Polaroid picture_  
 _And she means everything to me_  
  
    Charlie knew that she should just give up on you as she never was going to tell you. She got too afraid that you wouldn't like her back and your friendship would be ruined forever. She loved how nerdy you were and how kind you were and just everything about you. If you weren't her friend, she wouldn't know what she would do. It was as if you were the ring and she was Golem, she was addicted to you. Your laugh, you smile, everything!  
  
    It hurt to know that she had to live with this feeling, but it didn't hurt that bad. Just an annoying feeling that was in her stomach whenever you were around. She just couldn't tell like she could tell you just yet...So she would just have to wait for the right moment. Yes, good things always came to those who waited, right?  
  
 _And I'll be okay,  
Admiring from afar  
Cause even when she's next to me  
We could not be more far apart  
Cause she tastes like birthday cake and story-time and fall  
But to her  
I taste of nothing of all_  
      
    Charlie knew that she would tell you sometime how she felt, but at the moment she would just stay quiet. She was fine with watching you from afar, even if she wanted to hold you in her arms and kiss you. Yet, if she had to, she would be okay with just watching you. As long as you were her friend, she would be alright even if that meant you would never be hers...  
  
    She knew that this just happened sometimes. When you would love someone and think that they were the best thing like birthday cake and reading books like 'The Hobbit', but they just wouldn't see you the same way. They may be your whole entire world and you would just be a candle, there for a while but soon gone.   
  
 _And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_  
 _She tastes like apple juice and peach_  
 _You would find her in a Polaroid picture_  
 _And she means everything to me_  
  
    So Charlie would just admire from afar, making sure that you were as happy as you could be. She would make sure that you weren't hurt by someone who was a jerk. If only you could see that she would treat you as if you were a princess. She would make sure you stayed as sweet and innocent as you were at this moment. Yes, you were a hunter but you still were surprisingly innocent when it came to anything but hunting.   
  
    Maybe one day, at the best moment, Charlie would tell you. She would smile and ask if you wanted to go out for dinner and you would say yes. She would tell you how she felt and then you would live happily ever after. You would stop hunting and you would have a happy life with Charlie. That wasn't going to happen for a long time and so she would just wait until it was the right moment. Charlie Bradbury would have to wait to tell the girl who smelled like lemongrass and sleep how she felt.


	7. Five Stages ( Castiel x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLRZFLKEXS4)

**  
Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Five Stages  
 **Pairing:**  Castiel Novak x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:** 1,303

 

 _Grief._  Castiel couldn’t believe that he had lost you. You were supposed to be his responsibility and he had failed you. He hadn’t even wanted you to go on this mission in the first place. He thought that you were too inexperienced to come. Yet, the Winchesters insisted that you would be fine. That was when Castiel had put himself in charge of you.  
  


    He wouldn’t let anything get you, or so he thought. He tried his hardest to keep you in his sight, yet the one time he wasn’t looking, you got snapped up. The two of you got jumped by a group of demons. They weren’t hurting you. They were just trying to hurt Castiel and distract him so they could have the opportunity to grab you.  
  


    He looked day and night for you but he wasn’t able to find you. For some reason, he couldn’t sense your soul.  The Winchesters tried to get him to calm down, but he wouldn’t. It was his fault you were gone. You needed to be safe. If you had even a scratch on you, he would feel horrible. He had failed. You must hate him; he betrayed your trust.  
  


 _Denial._  For a few days, he refused to admit that it happened. He tried to ignore that night. Whenever one of the boys tried to bring it up, he brushed it off, saying that he didn’t believe them. Deep down, Castiel still knew what happened. He couldn’t ignore it, but he could try.  
  


    He continued to help the boys with their cases. He thought that if he tried to do activities that he would be able to ignore what was going on. He thought that he would be able to ignore you.  
  


    He tried to go on his own way, going back to dealing with some angel business. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, you kept popping up. He swore that he could hear you in his mind. It was faint, but it was still there. Were you trying to pray to him? That was when he decided that he couldn’t deny what happened anymore. You were still holding onto the hope that he would save you.  
  


 

 _Anger._  Castiel started his search for you once again in a rage. He would go to where he knew demons were causing trouble. He would attack them and try to force them to give up information about where you were. No matter who he attacked, they never would say. They seemed like they didn’t know.  
  


    This just made Castiel angrier. He had to find you. He could still hear your voice and that was his driving force. He would grip his angel blade and keep going from demon to demon, just wanting some information. None of them said anything. They would yell for mercy and how they didn’t know who this girl was.  
  


    The boys weren’t sure what to do to try to help him. They offered to help him look, but he said they had more important things to focus on. It was his fault that you were gone and he was going to find you on his own. Of course, if they got any information, he would be grateful. He just didn’t want them to go out of their way to find you. He should be able to find you on his own. At least, in the beginning, he thought that he would be able to find you.  
  


 _Bargaining._  After Castiel figured out that he wouldn't be able to figure out where you were with using rage. He needed to come up with a better plan. Attacking them and forcing them to tell him wasn’t working. They didn’t know where you were. They were useless. He needed to find another way so he could find you.  
  


    He was getting desperate, he needed to find you. The longer that he waited, the quieter your voice got. You were either getting injured and too tired to pray, or you were losing faith in him. He needed you to stay hopeful. He wished that he would be able to contact you in some way, to tell you that he was looking for you. You must be so scared. The only reason that you were with the Winchesters in the first place was to stay safe. People were targeting you and so you were safest with them. Why had they tried to get you to learn to fight? If you had stayed back with one of them, none of this would happen.  
  


    Castiel knew it wasn’t all their fault. A big portion of the blame should fall upon him. He should have watched you more, never letting you leave his sight.  
  


    He decided that he needed to do something that he would never do. He summoned Crowley, the King of Hell. If anyone would know where you were, it would be him. He was trying to get at you, but no one knew why. You didn’t know and the boys couldn’t find any reason why he would.  
  


    The two of them spoke for some time. There was yelling from both of them, but mostly Castiel. He needed you back in his life. He couldn’t go on with this guilt. What if you were hurt? What if you got killed, whether it was on purpose or by accident.  
  


    In the end, they were able to come up with a middle ground that both of them could agree on. Crowley would give you back, but Castiel needed to owe him a favor. He wasn’t sure what this favor would be, but he needed him to keep it. If Crowley came to him, asking for something, he had to agree.  
  


    Castiel knew that this wasn’t the best idea, but he needed you back. This was the only way it would work. He would deal with the favor when it happened. The future was the future. He decided that he was going to focus on the present.  
  


 _Depression._  Castiel was happy when he got you back, but he could tell that you weren’t the same. You weren’t the same happy girl that he was used to. Instead, you sulked alone a lot. You would stay in your room for hours without coming out. You even started to stop eating. This worried all of them. They wondered what had happened down there which would cause you to be this way.  
  


    Castiel tried to get you to talk to him, but you just pushed the subject away. You didn’t want to talk about it. It was horrible, especially when you thought that the others had given up on you. They didn’t know you very well, so maybe they would be fine with leaving you down in Hell.  
  


    Castiel would bring you food that you liked and leave it on the side table by your bed, hoping you would eat. Every day he would come in and see that it hadn’t even been touched. He wanted to know how to make you feel better. He asked you, but you didn’t say anything. You felt like nothing would be able to make you feel better.  
  


 _Acceptance._  Close to a month passed and you started getting better. You were talking to Castiel about what happened and would eat when he was in the room with you. He was glad that he saw you eating. He was worried about you before. Your depression seemed to overtake your life.  
  


    Now you have grown to accept what happened to you. You accepted that what happened was out of your hands, you couldn’t have changed it. No matter what you did, it would have happened at one point. You would have been captured. Now that it happened, you could train and be ready in case something were to happen again.


	8. Snow Day ( Gabriel x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEXQkrllGbA)   
**

**Warning(s):** None  
 **Title:**  Snow Day  
 **Pairing:**  Gabriel x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,211  
  
    The snow was slowly drifting down outside, landing effortlessly on the ground. It was a beautiful sight as if it was taken right out of a movie. There was already a few inches on the ground, causing anyone who was on the road unable to drive as a plow hadn't gone through the streets yet. Luckily, you were sitting in the motel room, watching the snow from inside.   
  
    You had the urge to go outside and walk around, but you knew that you should stay inside and help try to find a new case. Yet, that little voice inside your head that was telling you to go outside wouldn't shut up. You glanced over at the boys who were reading a newspaper to try to find a monster to hunt. They looked like they had everything under control...  
  
    "I'm going to get some coffee from the shop just down the road. Do you guys want some?" You asked, quickly standing up and grabbing your knit hat. You bought it because it had a moose on it and you thought that it would look silly on Sam. You put and then put on your large jacket before looking toward them again.  
  
    "Yeah, get us both one, thanks," Dean said, glancing up from the paper he was reading to flash you one of his famous smiles before looking back down. You nodded and grabbed some money, shoving it in your pocket. You walked outside, quickly shutting the door so it didn't get any colder inside than it already was.  
  
    You began to walk, smiling to yourself. You loved winter; it was your favorite season! When you were little, you remembered having huge snowball battles with the neighborhood kids. Plus, you would make some snowmen and other snowy stuff. One of your best memories with your family before you became a hunter was making a huge snowman. But nowadays you never had enough time to have fun in the snow because you had to keep saving people's lives, never really getting a lot of free time.  
  
    You sighed and hung your head, kicking some of the snow with the toe of your boot. You missed your family dearly. They were killed by a demon when you were younger and so you were sent off to live in an orphanage (since you didn't have any other family). That was horrible, but you did make a few friends there. You wondered what happened to them... You had run away from the orphanage when you were fourteen so you were never sure what happened to them. Hopefully, they got adopted or something...  
  
    "Hey Kiddo, you alright?" You quickly look up to see a smirking man in front of you, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Gabriel..of course, who else would call you kiddo? You sighed and shrugged, smiling slightly.  
  
    "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, thinking about the past. Nothing to worry about. What are you doing here anyway?" You asked, changing the subject quickly as you didn't want to talk about your family. Not many people knew what happened to them, only the boys and some people you held dear (Bobby, Ellen, Garth, mostly other hunters who you were close to).   
  
    "Ah, I got bored and so I thought ' I wonder what (F/N) is doing. Might as well go and see.'. So here I am~! Let's do something! Nice hat by the way~!" He said, smirking as he motioned toward you awesome moose hat before turning around and slowly down so he was walking beside you now.   
  
    "Sorry but I have to go and get some coffee for the boys. Maybe we can do something later! See ya!" You said as you sped up a bit so Gabriel was behind you. You could feel that he was pouting but that didn't matter. He would just get you into trouble and you weren't feeling the whole 'save me from an evil demon monster thing' vibe today.   
  
    You were surprised that he hadn't popped in front of you and kept whining about how he was bored and how you should do something with you. Actually, because he didn't do that, you became worried and slightly afraid. What was the trickster planning? That was when you felt something hit the back of your head, almost making you fall forward. It was a cold, circle shaped thing. It didn't dawn on you at first what it was before you thought about it. He threw a snowball at you!  
  
    "Hey, what was that for?" You turned around just as another one was coming toward you. Luckily this one was aimed lower and hit you in your chest.   
  
    "Come on, you can't just not throw one back at me! I've thrown two now! Come on! Don't chicken out, kiddo!" Gabriel said, his smirk still present on his lips. Geez, this man really was cheeky!  
  
    "Oh, you have declared war now angel-boy! You better get ready!" You said as you bent down and scooped up some snow and packed it into a ball. You threw it, but before it could hit Gabriel, Gabriel popped out of the way. He was now standing behind you, as he smashed a snowball on the top of your head, causing you to squeal.  
  
    "I don't think you wanna declare war on me, kiddo. I have been in real wars, you know~!" He said, chucking as you tried to brush some of the snow that had fallen down the back of your shirt out.  
  
    For the next hour or so, you and Gabriel threw snowballs at each other. It was obvious to tell that Gabriel had won if it was a contest because you were covered from head to toe in snow. Gabriel only had a bit on him where you were able to get him. After all your game finished, you shivered as you shook some of the snow out of your hair.  
  
    "Hey, sorry about getting you some much, but you need some more practice," He said, helping you brush some of the snow off of you.   
  
    "Yeah, well, now I have to go and get some coffee from the snow soaked," You said, pouting and crossing your arms over your chest. Gabriel tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked over at you, not used to you pouting. Usually, you would be fine with doing something like that, as you were a very kind person, but you still had your limits.   
  
  
    So, the trickster snapped his fingers and then there was a cup holder, holding three hot coffee cups in it. He smiled as he handed them to you, before leaning in and capturing your lips with his for a sweet and chaste kiss.   
  
    "Thanks for having a nice snow day with me. I hope we can do it again, kiddo~!" He said after he pulled away. Before you could say anything, he was gone.   
  
    Had he just kissed you?! Why did he kiss you?! You stood there, holding the hot coffee as you thought over what had just happened. As it all finally sunk in, a huge grin found its way to your lips as you began to walk back to the motel. Yep, winter was definitely your favorite season!  
  
                                                                                        


	9. Going Soft ( Crowley x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4NXOQsMJRw)

  
**Warning(s):** The Reader is a demon. Mentions of Rape, molestation from a family member (but you get your payback.). Death. Mentions of Torture (But this is Crowley so you know.)   
**Title:**  Going Soft  
**Pairing:** Crowley x Reader  
**Fandom:**  Supernatural  
**Word Count:**  1,116  
  
  
    "Juliet, be a good hellhound and go and get papa for me." You said, smiling at the huge hellhound that was your lover's. She was bigger than your hellhound, his name being Romeo. Ironic right? The two of them hit it off right away and you were hoping that they would have little hellhound puppies that you could play with.  
  
    Yes, you were living with the cruel, sadistic King of Hell, Crowley. The two of you were dating and it was normal for you to hear the screams of the dead as they were tortured. You had even done some of the torturings when you had first arrived, as you were just a demon back then. Now you were the Queen of Hell and you loved it. You got to yell at lower demons and got to punish them if they were doing bad.  
  
    You loved Crowley, even when he was yelling at some demons. You actually loved it when he did that, enjoying watching him show his authority. It was an exciting sight. Originally you didn't like that sight, as it normally meant you were in trouble, but since you became Queen of Hell, you enjoyed it.  
  
    You sat down on the couch, smoothing out your crimson dress. Since you were Queen, you had to look nice. Especially because Crowley was your lover, you couldn't look bad next to him! You smiled as you watched Romeo lay down at the bottom of your feet, always being very protective of you. All three of the occupants of your house, Crowley, Juliet, and Romeo, were very protective of you.  
  
    You didn't believe that they needed to act like that, as you were a crossroad demon before you became Queen. Yet, you didn't mind the extra protection. It was nice as you were used to having to look after yourself. Even when you were human, you had to look after yourself.   
  
    When you were human, you had a horrible life. When you were little you were raped and touched by your father. Your mother was a drunk good-for-nothing woman who beat you so she didn't do anything about that. When you turned fourteen, you were unable to take it anymore. You had grabbed a sickle from the barn that you had owned and you killed both of them, smiling as you watched them take their last breath.  
  
    You had run away and a man had talked to you. He said that if you made a deal with him, you would never be caught for the things that you had done and for the things that you would do in the future. You, of course, accepted.  He said he would be back in ten years and he wasn't lying. Turns out that simple crossroad demon would become your lover and the King of Hell one day.  
  
    "Darling, what is it?" You were snapped out of your thoughts by a British voice and you looked up to see Crowley standing in the doorway, leaning on it slightly. He looked dashing as he always did, wearing a suit and tie. You liked how he dressed, looking more civil than most of the demons that you had met.   
  
    "Oh, Crowley, sit down!" You patted the seat beside you, a huge grin on your face. You loved his accent, it made him sound so proper and just amazing. He slowly walked over to the black leather couch and sat down, his body turned so he was facing you. He looked at you, his face telling you to go on and say what you wanted him to here.  
  
    "Well, as you know, it is going to be our anniversary of us meeting in a few days. I can't remember how many years it had been, but I know that it is more than a hundred years. It may take a few minutes to actually count all of the years that have passed. I was thinking that we take a vacation, just for a few days. That would be lovely. We could even go back to my hometown and see the crossroads that we had made the deal on."  
  
    "Darling, you know I would love that but I have so much work to do. It is just so busy at the moment with the Winchesters as you know, and I don't think I am able to take a vacation at the moment," He said, frowning as he watched your face turn into one of sadness. He knew he really just looked after himself, but since he met you, he tried to put you before him (sometimes). Yet, it was his work you were talking about.  
  
    "Oh, but can't you have someone take over your job, just for a day! If something terrible happens, they can call you! Please, oh please, Crowley!" She wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. You really wanted to do something special for your anniversary  
  
    Crowley sighed as he thought about it. Hell wouldn't burn down (or whatever Hell would do) if he left for only a few days, would it? He really did want to please you and you didn't ask for much. What if the Winchesters did something while he was away?! Well, he could make someone contact him in case something  _did_ happen...  
  
    "I suppose we can go...Go and pack what you want to take and we will leave in a few hours...." The man said and you popped up, the huge grin back on your face.  
  
    "Oh, thank you, Crowley! You won't regret it. I'll do something really special for you when we get back." You kissed his cheek and winked at him before running off, "Come on Romeo. I must pack and I might as well have some company while I do so~!" Romeo stood up and ran after you, tripping over his own feet as he ran. He really wasn't the most graceful of hellhounds.  
  
    Juliet slowly sat down beside her master, looking up at him with a look that seemed to say 'Really?'. She really was good at understanding a situation and making looks that seemed as if she was replying.  
  
    "Oh, shut up. I was just trying to make her happy. I'm not going that soft. I will still torture without a second thought and kill babies. Plus Hell won't fall down in ruins if I leave for a few days. I'll leave a trusted demon in charge and I'll keep you and Romeo here to look after them. If they do something wrong, don't hold back on biting them." Crowley said, smirking as he noticed his hellhound's tail begin to wag back and forth on the ground.  
  
                                                                     


	10. In All My Dreams I Drown ( Lucifer x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYIioYDI2Iw)

  
  
**Warning(s):**  Drowning.  
 **Title:**  In All My Dreams I Drown  
 **Pairing:**  Lucifer x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:**  1,846

 

_  
The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho,  
On the dark and stormy blue,  
And I held tight to the Captain's might  
As he pulled up his trews.  
"You haven't slept," heave-ho, he said,  
"In many suns and moons."  
"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,"  
"And pray we get there soon."  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown.  
  
_    You sat on the bed of the motel, holding your head in your hands. You couldn't go to sleep, you just couldn't. This had been happening for almost a month now and you just couldn't deal with it anymore! Every time you had gone to sleep, you had a terrible dream that ended in you drowning. No matter what medicine you took, herbal remedies, hell even having Castiel try to block them out, it all didn't help! You were just sick of it all and you bet that the boys were too. Maybe they would just stick you into a hospital until they could figure out how to help you...  
  
    Your eyes darted up quickly when you heard the sound of the motel door opening, reviling two tired looking Winchesters. Sam walked over toward the bed that was beside yours and sat down. You could tell that he was tired and hurt, must have been a bad case. Dean, on the other hand, walked toward the bed that you were sitting in. He gently sat down next to you before wrapping one of his arms around your shoulders.  
  
    "(Y/N)...You need to go to sleep. I know you don't want to but you have to. Want me to call Cas and he can try his thing again?" Ah, Dean always was trying to look after everyone else rather than himself. He seemed to view you as a younger sister, so he was always worrying after you like he worried after Sam.   
  
    "No Dean...I-I just can't go to sleep! I don't want to feel the water anymore! I feel like I am Samara, you know, from that scary movie? I feel as if I am trapped in a well! I just can't deal with feeling that horrible water rushing down my throat and into my lungs just to wake up and realize that I will have to do it all over again!" You sobbed out, burying your head in the man's chest.   
  
    Dean glanced down at you and buried his nose in your (h/c) hair. He sighed and rubbed soothing circles on your back before glancing up at Sam who was staring at the two of you. The two of them didn't understand what was going on in your head but they hated that they couldn't do anything to help you...  
  
    "(Y/N), please just try again. Maybe it won't happen tonight. You haven't slept in a few days, please, just try," Sam said, looking up at you with those puppy-dog eyes that seemed to always help him get his way. This caused you to sigh and peek out at him from where your head was buried in Dean's chest.  
  
    Somehow you had to be talked into changing into your pajamas and trying to go to sleep. You had to admit that you were tired but the fear seemed to outweigh it...You were laying down and you began to fell the emptiness of sleep take hold of you; knowing that you weren't going to be able to fight it off, you just closed your eyes and accepted it.   
  
 _The Captain howled "Heave ho, heave ho"  
And tied me up with sheets  
"A storm is brewing in the South"  
"It's time to go to sleep"  
His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho  
The ocean gnashed and moaned  
Like Jona will be swallowed whole  
And spat back teeth and bones  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown."  
  
_    Your (e/c) eyes fluttered open, you noticed that you weren't laying down in the motel's bed, but instead a bed that seemed to be moving ever so slightly. You slowly sat up and looked around, taking in your surroundings. The walls around you were made of wood and there was a simple wooden desk in the corner of the room. Oh god, you were on a boat!  
  
    After the initial shock of realizing that you were on a boat, you noticed that someone had entered the room. He was standing in the corner of the room, just watching you. Was he the captain? He had to be...This was the captain's cabin, wasn't it? The man walked into the lantern light, that seemed to be resting on a hook by the bed you were resting in.  
  
    As soon as you noticed his sandy blonde hair that was resting on top of his head and the small wounds all around his face, you knew who he was. You had no idea how, but it seemed that Lucifer had somehow ended up in your dream.  Maybe he wasn't really here and it was just your mind putting him here subconsciously.  
  
    "Ah, I hear that you have been having trouble sleeping," Lucifer said, leaning against the wall and staring straight at you with his emotionless eyes. The funny thing was that he was wearing a captain's hat and it seemed to fit him well in an odd way...  
  
    "Why do you care?" You said, standing up only to find out that you were wearing a silk white gown that reached your ankles. It was like one of the old nightgowns that you always saw in the movies. It hugged against your chest and then flowed down from there, giving it a slight fantasy look.  
  
    "Oh, are you too dumb to realize what has been happening? Have you not realized whose causing this dreams? It has to be someone who is more powerful than that little angel that hangs around you three.." Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
  
    You stayed silent as you looked at him. He was the one causing you to have all of these horrid dreams? Why?! What had you done?! Was it because you hung around with the boys?!   
  
    "Is that how you are going to be? Alright then... I was going to give you an option as to whether or not it happens or not, but since you're not telling me, I guess it will just have to happen." Lucifer said, a smile appearing on his lips. What had to happen? Oh God please don't let him drown you again!  
  
    You heard a noise and looked over toward the door and saw that water had begun to pour into the room. It wasn't gushing in, just slowly flowing through the door so it gave you time to worry and even have a panic attack, which you probably wood. You looked at Lucifer and hopped off the bed, hurrying over toward him.  
  
 _"Captain! Captain!  
I will do your chores  
I will warm your cot at night  
And mop your cabin floors  
Scold me, hold me  
I'll be yours to keep  
The only thing I beg of you  
_ _Don't make me go to sleep"_  
  
    "Please! Please! Just make it stop! I haven't done anything! Please! I don't want to drown again! I can't deal with it! Please, just make it stop! I know you can!" You said, gripping his jacket tightly as you spoke. All he did was look down at you, a small smile on his lips. What did he want?!   
  
    "What do you want?! Information?! What?! Please, just tell what you want!" You screamed, tears streaming down your face. All you wanted was for this to end and he was going to make it continue! The Devil himself was going to make drown every night and he wouldn't even tell you why!  
  
"Dear, don't cry, I promise it will be alright," Lucifer said, gently brushing off a tear that was running down your cheek. He was surprisingly gentle, but that didn't stop you from shaking uncontrollably. He gently moved you so you were sitting on the bed and pressed a quick and simple kiss to your cheek, though he didn't move his lips all the way away when he finished kissing your cheek... 

 

No, he stayed there and whispered, "Tell Sam I send my regards." After he spoke, he vanished you, leaving you in a room that was now filling up with water at a quick pace.

_The sky it flashed, heave ho, heave ho,_  
His pillow toed to the brink.  
The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink.  
I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho,  
As the ship was rent and fell.  
Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell  
"Hush now, hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"I'm begging you please wake me up  
In all my dreams I...."

    You looked around the room quickly, making sure that Lucifer wasn't hiding in the dark to watch. No, he wasn't...You tried to stand up but you couldn't. You were stuck in the same position as when Lucifer kissed your cheek! That bastard! You began to hyperventilate as you realized how this was going to end.

    You closed your eyes as you felt the water going higher and higher. Soon, you felt the softness of the fabric and peeked our eyes open to see the curtains running across your legs. By now the water was up to your knees and quickly getting higher. You were going to die.You were going to drown...

    The water got higher and soon was up by your shoulder. The rest of your body that was below that was freezing, as the relentless salt water was freezing, as it probably came from the sea and as it was winter, it was going to be cold. You knew it wouldn't be long now...

    You felt the water reach your mouth and soon engulf your nose as well. You tried your hardest not to breathe but you just couldn't help it. You couldn't help it and breathed in, causing a rush of salt water to run down to your lungs. You knew it wasn't long now...Yes, you were drowning. As you felt the pain slowly fade a bit and blackness come around you, you accepted it. Yes, because in every dream you...

    You quickly woke up, panting and sweating horribly. Dean and Sam were still awake and quickly looked over at you. You slowly turned to look over at them and wondered how you could tell them...How could you tell them Lucifer was the cause of your dreams...You sighed and cleared your throat, your mind still thinks you were drowning for a second before realizing that you were safe. 

    "Guys...I know who did it..." You said slowly in a hoarse voice as you realized that you were gonna be seeing more of Lucifer as you went to sleep again...


	11. Mr.Noodles! ( Dean Winchester x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfpDDU7MVXM)

  
**Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:**  Mr.Noodles!  
 **Pairing:**  Dean Winchester x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  876  
  
  


 

**(A/N: This is all based on this Tumblr post that I saw, so I don't take any credit for this post, etc.<http://i.imgur.com/ltMt6.png> )**

 

    You woke up in the motel room that you were staying in for this hunt. You had gotten your own room while Dean and Sam shared one of the rooms beside yours. You slowly got out of bed, groaning as you looked at the clock and saw that the horrible red numbers read 7:15. You really wanted to sleep more, but you knew that the three of you had to finish this case up as quickly as possible.  
  


    You walked over toward the bathroom and began to brush your (h/c) colored hair, staring at your reflection. Your hair was a mess, sticking up in places that it normally wouldn't and you could see some bags forming under your eyes. It had been a hard few weeks, taking an effect on everyone. You finished up with your hair and rubbed your eyes before walking back into the main room of the motel.  
  


    You flopped down on the couch and fumbled with the remote before flicking the television on. It was on a children's show, you know, one of the shows that had the puppets and it was supposed to help the kid with their education and whatever. Yeah, one of those shows. At the moment, a red puppet was on the screen, seeming to have some trouble with washing his hands.  
  


    First, he washed his knees, but the other puppet, a blue one, scolded him and said: "No Mr. Noodles, wash your hands." Then the first puppet washed his elbows, seeming to be unable to figure out that how he was supposed to wash his hands. You couldn't believe that you had enjoyed shows like this when you were younger.  
  


    You got up, leaving the television on for background noise as you got dressed. You picked out a nice pair of jeans and an (f/c) shirt. You were used to dressing like this since it was flexible enough for you to be able to run in it without it constricting the movement of your legs. You grabbed your black combat boots that were resting beside the bed before sitting on the rugged couch to put them on.  
  


    The puppets were doing the same thing as before. Mr. Noodles seemed to have washed every single body part EXCEPT his hands. I mean, even a kid would get it on at least the third try. Plus, if you tell them to wash their hands, they will wash their hands. You just sighed and shook your head as you finished lacing up your boots. Just as you were ready to flick the television off, you heard a shout from the room beside yours.  
  


    "Goddammit, Mr. Noodles!" You jumped slightly from the noise and was about to grab the knife that you kept in your boot when you realized who the voice belonged to. Did Dean really just yell at a puppet on the television? Was he really paying that much attention to the show to get pissed off by the stupidity of the show?  
  


    You chuckled to yourself as you shut the television off and grabbed your bag that you packed all of your belongings in. Walking over to the door of the room that the boys were staying in, you knocked before entering. You knew that they would realize it was you so you didn't really worry about getting something thrown at you for just barging in. You decided to knock anyway.  
  


    As you walked into the motel room, you saw Dean sitting on the couch, staring intently at the television that was playing the same children's show that was just playing in your room. Guess it was the only channel this motel had. You glanced over at Sam, who was sitting at the table, eating an egg sandwich that he probably bought from the diner down the street.  
  


    "So, Dean, I see that you are trying to learn how to wash your hands. That's a good thing, but you really should take all of this in for your entire body. You need to learn to take showers so you don't stink." You joked, causing Dean to glare at you before turning the television off.  
  


    “It was the only thing on the T.V. and I didn't want to just sit there and not do nothing." He defended himself, standing up to grab his bag that was resting on top of one of the beds in the room.  
  


    "So, you were watching a show that was teaching you how to wash your hands? Really?" You said, giggling to yourself as Sam did the same thing as his brother, having finished his sandwich.  
  


    "Yeah, now come on! We need to leave now and hopefully, we will get to our next case before it hits lunchtime, " Dean said, leaving the motel room and heading toward his baby. Sam followed, leaving you alone in the motel room. You glanced at the television and smiled slightly before following the two brothers. You were happy that you got to witness a moment like that. It was just one of the many perks that came with hunting with the Winchester brothers. 

  
                                                                                      


	12. Ghost of a Rose ( Castiel x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP6DRZJ12fU)

  
**Warning(s):**  Sad. Very sad in my opinion. Death  
 **Title:**  Ghost of a Rose   
 **Pairing:**  Castiel x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:**  2,303

 

  
_The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."  
_  
    Castiel never guessed that when he went to that stream that shimmered blue his life would change. He was helping the Winchester brothers on a case and he was told to go and check this stream that was where everyone had died while the boys went out and interviewed some witnesses that said that they saw something. Castiel believed that the stream had nothing to do with it, but the Winchesters still made him go and check it out.   
  
    The three (Really just Sam and Dean but Castiel had come in and said that he would help) of them were working a case where these bodies were being found on the edge of this stream. Now, that sounded just like a normal murderer, but there was this odd substance on the necks of the victims that they couldn't place. Another odd fact about the case was that all the victims were male. So, they Winchester boys came to go and take a look at everything.  
  
    The man in the trench coat carefully walked through the woods to the stream. He would have just flown there, but he had some trouble actually finding the correct spot as to where the stream was, so he decided to just fly to the forest and walk the rest of the way. Dean told him that the exercise was good for him and that he wouldn't become a lazy fat angel who just flew everywhere. Castiel tried to tell him that he wouldn't become like that, but apparently, Dean had been joking, as Sam had to explain to Cas. Castiel decided that he must be more careful and think about what the boys said with more thought before speaking.  
  
    As the angel walked through the rather large forest, a stream came into view. Castiel was shocked at what he saw, not believing his eyes at first. People had said that this stream was beautiful, but Castiel didn't believe that it could be this beautiful. It was as if it was a scene taken out from the Garden of Eden itself! So, Castiel stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly as he looked around.  
  
    It would be hard to try to put into words what the stream and the surrounding woods looked like, but here is the best try though it still doesn't give honor to the beauty that Castiel saw. The water that seemed to shine like diamonds in the sun and was a bright and clear blue, one that everyone had dreamed of swimming in. Exotic flowers were planted along the stream's banks, lily-pads with flowers floating on the gentle moving water.  
  
    The woods, on the other hand, were a nice emerald green color, the leaves seeming to provide just enough shade for it not to be unbearably hot by the stream; they also let the rays of sunshine fall down to give the area a look of heaven itself. You wouldn't believe that this place would ever exist as it just seemed to be too magical (even if no real magic lived here) to be real..  
  
    As Castiel was marveling over the beauty of the land (and planning to bring Dean and Sam here to see it, believing that they needed to see this wonderful place), he heard the water splashing and it dawned on him that everything that he was seeing was too good to be true. He quickly turned around his angel blade in his hand but was shocked at what he saw. He didn't see much, but it was enough for him to be able to tell what it was.   
  
    Long (h/c) hair was floating around the top of the water, not really seeming to care which way it floated so it gave the figure a slight Medusa in the water look. It wasn't the hair that made Castiel taken aback. It also wasn't that a girl was in the water who wasn't there before. It was the girl's (e/c) eyes that were filled with curiosity as she looked at the angel who was standing on the bank of the stream.  
  
 _Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_  
  
    "Who are you?" Castiel asked, his voice loud yet not intimidating. He didn't want to scare this girl away, but he wanted to show that he was serious and wasn't going to put up with any tricks or foolish business. You blinked your eyes for a moment before swimming over to the bank and resting your chin on the green grass, your brilliant eyes looking up at the man.  
  
    "My name's (Y/N), who are you?" You asked, tilting your head to the side in a way that maybe a puppy might do when it was confused (or Castiel, if you asked the boys).   
  
    "My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord. Why are in the water? Are you hurt?" He asked, wondering if you needed help. You didn't look hurt...There wasn't any blood in the water, but you could have hurt your foot and couldn't walk or...Well...He really wasn't sure what was wrong with you... It all was rather odd, seeing as Castiel hadn't dealt with something like this before.  
  
    "Well, why aren't you in the water?" You asked, a large smile forming on your face as you answered his question with another question. You were sounding a lot like the Cheshire Cat, but Castiel wouldn't understand that reference.You wouldn't either but that is beside the point.   
  
    "No, I am not hurt. I live in the water, it is my home. Well, it isn't only  _my_  home, but it is my home, as well as home to a few others who live here. They are sleeping right now, you are lucky," You said, pulling yourself out of the water so you were sitting on the side of the bank but you still had your feet in the water. You were wearing a light blue dress, one that resembled the water and it was soaking wet like it should be.  
  
    "You live in the water? Why? What are you?" Castiel asked, making sure not to get too close to you in case you may try to jump on him. He wasn't afraid of you, as he shouldn't be, but he just didn't want to hurt you if he didn't have to. It seemed as if pain and sorrow followed him wherever he went and he didn't want to curse you with a terrible fate that may happen if he got close to you.  
  
    "I'm a nymph, duh. Actually, I am a water nymph, so that means that I live in the water. I can breathe underwater and everything, though I don't have a tail like a mermaid. We are two different species, though I have always wondered what it was like to be a mermaid or a human for that matter..." You replied rather quickly, making it difficult for Castiel to pick up everything that you said.   
  
    "You said that I was lucky, why am I lucky? What else resides down in the depths of that water?"   
  
    You were silent for the longest of time, looking into the water as if it held your answer (which it did, ironically). You moved your foot lazily in the water before slowly picking up a lily-pad with both of your hands. By the way that you picked up the lily-pad, no one would have thought it had a stem below it. Castiel thought that you must have a lot of practice with plucking the green plant. It was a beautiful green and had a bright pink flower on the top of it.  
  
    "Isn't it pretty?" You asked, turning to show him the lily-pad that you just picked up. It was pretty, gorgeous even though it was nothing compared to your beauty...Castiel had no idea where that thought came from but he had to admit that it was true. You were beautiful and your voice was so melodic..It was as if you were a goddess, which you weren't. Though, you may be related to the gods. You had immortality which might have been a reason Castiel had that thought. If he did fall in love with you, you wouldn't pass because of old age.  
  
    "Why am I lucky, (Y/N)? Tell me." Castiel said sternly, raising his voice a bit trying to make you tell him what you meant. This time you let out a soft sigh before setting the lily-pad back into the water. You turned to look up at him, your wet hair that didn't seem to be drying as it framed your fair face.  
  
    "You're lucky because my sisters are asleep at the moment. If they were awake, they would try to hurt like they did the others. I don't want anyone else to get hurt...I tried to stop them, but there is three of them and only one of me..." You said, a pained expression coming to your face as you recalled seeing your sisters drowning the men and laughing as they did so. They were just so horrible...  
  
    "What if I told you I can make them stop, would you help me?" Castiel asked, bending down to sit beside you. He knew he was taking a risk, but sometimes you had to take risks to get a better final outcome. Plus, he felt like he could trust you. He felt like he could sense that you truly wanted the good to be done, even if it was your sisters that you were talking about.  
  
    "You can help? Really? Oh, please, help!" You quickly grabbed his hand while you're wet, small one though Castiel didn't seem to mind.   
  
    "Yes, though I will have to go and get some help. Stay here and I will come back with two men and we can help you, do you understand?" Castiel said and you quickly nodded. You glanced around and quickly plucked a white rose before handing it to the angel. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at you to find that you were smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen and he couldn't help but smile a bit himself.  
  
    "A token of my gratitude. Please, remember me and go and get help." You said and Castiel told you not to worry and promised that he was back before flying back to the motel room, waiting for the boys to get back from speaking to witnesses. As he waited, he began to think about what could be between the two of you. Maybe the two of you could become friends or maybe even more during the course of time.  
  
 _When all was done, she turned to run_  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."  
  
    When Castiel finally talked the two into helping you, he flew them to the edge of the forest and the three of them walked in. Dean and Sam were shocked at what they saw when they arrived at the stream, both not believing that it was true and that they must have died from the time Castiel spoke to them. Castiel went to the water where you were before he left and called out your name. You didn't come...Odd...  
  
    He narrowed his eyes and he swore that he heard something coming from a bit downstream by a patch of tall cattails. He motioned for the boys to follow him and they did, still in awe at what they were seeing. When they arrived at the cattails, Castiel's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. No...  
  
    You were lying there, red staining your blue dress and your skin, though your beauty was still there. You had cuts on your arms and legs, though the major wound was in your stomach where someone seemed to just claw and claw away at it. The only wound you had on your face was a lone scratch on your right cheek. In an odd way, you look peaceful. Yet, it was an eerie peacefulness because the smile was gone from your face, now a tiny frown replaced it.   
  
    Alone on your chest there laid three white roses, though they were stained with blood now. Castiel knew that your sisters had killed you, letting you reach your final demise. He couldn't believe that you were dead...He felt like he may cry, which was a new feeling for him. He never cried, no matter what happened. Dean seemed to sense this and set his hand on his shoulder in a comforting.   
  
    Castiel took in a deep breath before pushing some of your hair out of your face so your face wasn't covered by anything. He would never forget you, yet he couldn't go and help you now. He could only keep one of his promises to you, to his ghost of a rose...  
  
                                                                             
  



	13. Gypsy's Daughter ( Sam Winchester x Teen!Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m2QPvLquP8&index=72&list=PL-fWmBZxcNbBqdWHrpMDFDSyGxyHNLaQp)

  
**Warning(s):**  Death  
 **Title:**  Gypsy's Daughter  
 **Pairing:**  Sam Winchester x Teen!Reader (Family/Friends)  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural   
 **Word Count:** 3,054

 

  
_And she danced through the wood_  
 _Like a gypsy girl should,_  
 _And she laughed in the face of the fire_  
 _Under the black velvet skies_  
 _With the moon in her eyes,_  
 _Head held high, tambourine held higher._  
  
    Sam and Dean were hunting something that they were planning on not killing, which was different for the two of them. They were hunting a woman who was said to have some information on a current case they were working on. They were worried that the woman was going to be another trickster, like the one they met before which they were unable to kill. Luckily they weren't going to kill her, or it wasn't their plan to kill her. They just wanted to get some information, which may be hard if she really was a trickster.  
  
    They weren't sure where the woman was supposed to be but they did hear some rumors that she may be camping out in a forest. The citizens told them just to follow the fire. Dean made a joke about how she might be a witch instead but Sam soon told him to be quiet. They rode out as far as they could in the Impala but in the end, they had to finish the trip on foot. Luckily there was smoke rising to the sky that they guessed was from a fire.   
  
    "So, what is the plan?" Sam asked as they got nearer and nearer to the smoke. When they seemed to be rather close to the fire, they were able to hear a tambourine being played and a child's laughter. What was going on over there? Maybe they  _were_  witches instead of tricksters...  
  
    "We go in, we talk, we kill here if we have to." Dean shrugged, finding nothing wrong with threatening a woman's life. Sam, on the other hand, gave his brother a stern and slightly surprised look as they two of them walked into the clearing where the fire was. They were rather shocked at what they saw, thinking that they may have gone back in time somehow...  
  
    In front of them was a flat and clear area of the woods, a fire burning in the middle. Off to the side of the clearing was a large, red, gypsy caravan that had some gold accents along the side of it. Tied to a tree were two horses that must be used to pull the caravan. They were lazily grazing, though they made some noise when the boys got closer to the two females who were by the fire.  
  
    First was the older woman who looked like she had to be in her mid-twenties was standing by the fire, tambourine held in her right hand. Just moments ago she was dancing around the fire, hitting the tambourine and making the noise that seemed to please her so much as she had a huge smile on her face while playing the instrument. She had long, curly brown hair and deep green eyes like the shade of an emerald. She was beautiful and Dean was obviously checking her out. She wasn't wearing anything fancy though, a simple brown dress with a red sash tied around her waist.   
  
    The other female was a child who could be no older than five. She had (h/c) that was tied up with a red ribbon and was done rather messily. She wore a nice white blouse and a purple skirt with a blue sash tied around her waist like her mother. She was cute and Sam wondered if she too was a trickster.   
  
    When the boys came into view, the horses neighed and the older woman stopped immediately and turned to look at the two. The little girl quickly hopped up from where she was sitting and ran into the caravan as if it was all planned and trained into her. It probably was because if her mother was a trickster, people would try to kill her, though it would be hard since once again, she was a trickster.  
  
    "Who are you?" The woman said, her voice sharp as a blade. She was on her guard, ready to fight if she must. The boys didn't think that she would act like this, harsh sounding and unforgiving. Tricksters were normally very happy, though she was acting rather happy before the two of them arrived. Sam came to the conclusion that she must be acting this way because she has a child with her, like a mother bear in a way.  
  
    "Calm down, we aren't here to hurt you. I'm Sam, that's my brother, Dean," Sam said, motioning toward Dean when he said his name. Dean gave a small smile and a wave, though you could tell he was on his guard if you looked into his eyes. He had that look about him, ready to fight if need be. He always was like that...Guess it was just something that came along with this job...  
  
    "We have some questions for you." Dean said, stepping forward, causing the woman to narrow her eyes and stay as tense as she was originally, "We heard that you may have some information on a nest of vampires not too far away from here."  
 _  
And she laughed at the fools_  
 _Who played by the rules_  
 _And she wondered just what would have been,_  
 _If she set them all free_  
 _Into her fantasy._  
 _Free to dance through the woods again.  
  
_     The women laughed, setting her hands on her lap as he head hung forward slightly as she laughed. After she was finished, she looked back up at the boys with a smile on her face. She really looked like a trickster now and it made the boys even more on edge, as they were afraid she might try to do something to them.  
  
    "Why should I tell you two where they are?" She asked, tossing her tambourine which she was holding up until that point over toward the caravan where her child was hiding.  
  
    "They are killing people. They are killing people who have families!" Dean said, his voice getting louder as he took a step toward the woman who just narrowed her eyes at him. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be stepping down and they better try to respect her as much as they could if they wanted to keep their lives.   
  
    "So? You two do the same thing! Do you not think that those vampires who you are going to kill have families?! They may have a wife or children and you are going to kill them. They are only doing what they need to so they can survive!" She said, raising her own voice and becoming more and more furious.  
  
    "They are killing innocent people though!" Sam said, trying to have her reason with them. She looked at him but didn't seem to have the same fury in her eyes like she had when she was looking at Dean.  
  
    "Haven't you killed innocent people though? I know it is horrible but it has to happen for them to survive." She said, turning her back toward them and walking over to her caravan.  
  
 _A dangerous game_  
 _To know her name,_  
 _She was wild, she was free_  
 _She was calling to me,_  
 _Sister Gypsy, we're one and the same._  
  
    The boys took this as their cue to leave, even though they hadn't gotten really any of the information that they had wanted. They decided that it was probably better if they left with their lives instead of staying and risking their lives for information that they could find somewhere else.  
  
    "Well, that was bullshit." Dean said as the two of them walked over to the Impala and got inside, "I mean, she could have given us some information. All she did was talk about how they have to do what they have to do to live. That's utter shit." Dean said, even though they both knew that it was true that they had to drink blood to survive.  
  
    "Yeah...I mean, sometimes they are able to control or do what they have to do in a safe way," Sam said and Dean nodded. They knew that was almost impossible for a monster or creature to do but until they did that, the Winchester brothers were going to hunt them down and kill them.  
  
    The Impala pulled away, though the smoke still rose up into the sky in the distance behind them. The two of them didn't know but that wouldn't be the last time that they would come to that forest.  
  
 _And she danced through the trees_  
 _For those who believed_  
 _She was one with the earth and the sky,_  
 _In a moment she's gone_  
 _But her memory lives on_  
 _Like a shooting star through the night._  
  
  
    Years later the boys had a case in the same town that they had met the female trickster and her child in. They weren't here to ask for information though, this time they were there because odd things that a trickster might do. Things like a child saying that the socks under his bed tried to eat his feet.  
  
    The boys got to the forest but since it was morning, they had a bit of trouble finding the caravan once again because there wasn't a fire going. They found the caravan after a few minutes of searching and were shocked at what they saw. the caravan was torn and didn't have the wheels on it anymore. The horses which were tied to the tree the first time the boys had come here were missing.  
  
    Beside the caravan, a teenager was sitting. Instead of wearing gypsy clothes like the two people had lived here before, she was wearing an (f/c) jacket and torn jeans, paired with some hightops. After closer inspection, they noticed that you were the child that had lived here. They wondered where your mother was.  
  
    "Hey!" Dean said, walking over toward you causing you to jump slightly. You looked up at him, your (e/c) eyes were narrowed as you looked at him, not going to take any of his crap.   
  
    "Where is your mom?" He asked once he had gotten right in front of where you were sitting.  
  
    "Dead. Some hunters came along and killed her," You said, standing up quickly and pushed past Dean.  
  
    "How come you are living then?" He asked, not showing really any sympathy. Sam, on the other hand, felt bad for you. Even if your mother was a trickster, she still was your mother. You didn't seem to have a father so you were feeling the horrible grief of losing your mother all by yourself. Sam wanted to comfort you but he knew that he wouldn't be able to if Dean was there.   
  
    "I haven't killed anyone so I don't have a victim..." You said, kicking a rock rather hard so it tumbled away from you, getting lost in a bush.   
  
 _A dangerous game_  
 _To know her name,_  
 _She was wild, she was free_  
 _She was calling to me,_  
 _Sister Gypsy, we're one and the same_  
  
    "So, do you have anywhere you go?" Sam asked and you shook your head. Your mother was the only family that you had ever known. No one knew who your father was...He left when you were young.The only thing you knew about your father was that he had to of been a trickster because you were a full-blooded trickster. You wanted to know him but you would rather not go and live with him.  
  
    "Dude, she's old enough to take care of herself at this age. She's like fourteen or fifteen now. We would have been good to be left alone when we were that age." Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to look at his brother with the look as if he was saying 'Come on'.   
  
    "We had each other then. Plus she just lost her mother. She is coming with us," Sam said, turning to look at you, "Go and pack, now."  
  
    You did as he said, standing up and hurrying toward your wagon. You decided to trust the taller one as he seemed to be kind and actually worried about you while the other was just doing his job. The taller one might actually help you.   
  
    "We can't do that! No way man! We have to leave her here! We can't have a kid!" Dean shook his head, narrowing his eyes at his brother.  
  
    "We are and we can. We don't want her to do any more of her trickster stuff here so we need to take her with us. That is final, I don't care what you say." Sam said, causing Dean to be speechless. Sam never acted like this so it made Dean confused. He guessed that you must mean something to him or he saw himself in you or something like that. Something that Dean didn't feel...He would just have to bear with it.  
  
    You came back out with a bag that was filled with everything that you were going to need if you were going to be traveling with the boys. Anything that you may have forgotten, you would be able to make it appear easily. That was one of the very nice pros to being a trickster, being able to make things appear out of thin air. You seemed to get off topic in your mind as you started to think that you really should be a magician.  
  
    "Hey, you ready?" Sam asked, breaking you out of your daze.   
  
    "Yeah!" You nodded, walking over toward them. He nodded and the three of you walked away from your old home and into the woods, looking for where they parked the Impala. Hopefully, they didn't get lost...  
  
 _I can see her in you_  
 _Kindred spirits are few,_  
 _When you find one you hold on for good,_  
 _And if you lose your way_  
 _If your path goes astray,_  
 _She will lead you back to the wood._  
  
    You had been with the boys for a few months now, all of you getting closer than you thought you would. Even Dean got rather close to you, which was a big surprise to all of you. You didn't mind. They were more like family now instead of just guardians and what not. You enjoyed their company and they seemed to enjoy yours. It was a win-win situation. They were protecting you and they enjoyed your company.  
  
    The three of you were on a case and they thought that it would be a good idea for you to come along. They were dealing with something they weren't quite sure it was and it would probably be good to have some power like you on their side. Sam was wary at first but decided that it would be fine if the two of them were with you.  
  
    That was how they ended up in an abandoned warehouse, unable to leave. The doors were forced shut and no matter how hard you tried to open it. The creature was standing in front of the three of you, ready to start to attack you.  
  
    "We don't need you here!" A figure walked out from the shadows, snapping his fingers, causing the horrible beast to just disappear. The three of you looked over at the figure and saw a short man who was wearing a large green jacket, a smirk present on his face. Sam and Dean both sighed, shaking there head with you just tilted your own head to the side. Who was this man?  
  
    "Hey-o idiots~! Glad you haven't died since the last time I've seen you," Gabriel said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
    "Gabriel, what do you want? We don't want you here," Dean said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the shorter male.  
  
    "Well, then it's your lucky day. I'm not here for you losers, I'm here to talk to the girl. You know, the one that you took? Yeah, her. So, you can leave if you want." He shrugged his shoulders and appeared next to you. You made sure you didn't jump, not wanting to show a sign of weakness toward this man. You didn't know who he was or what he was but you knew that you had to be careful.  
  
"We aren't leaving (Y/N) here with just you. We are staying," Sam said, taking a step toward the two of.  
  
    "Fine but don't ruin what I'm going to say," Gabriel said, flicking his wrist, causing the boys to be pinned against the wall. He didn't make them fly over there roughly, just enough to knock the wind out of them. You weren't sure what to expect, your eyes widening.  
  
    "Don't worry (Y/N). My name's Gabriel and I knew your mother. Once upon a time, we were quite close...I came here to warn you to not be like your mother. I see her in you and I know that if you follow the path that your mother took, you will be just the same as her. Your life will end the same way..." Gabriel said, looking down at you with sadness in your eyes. You weren't sure why he would be sad...Maybe he was sad about your mother's passing...  
  
    You looked up at him, your eyes still wide as he stood in front of you. You weren't sure why he was telling you this. You had no idea who he was. If he was close to your mother why hadn't he come and visited her before? Why didn't he come and try to save her?!   
  
    "Well, I'll see you sometime soon. I have to go," Gabriel said, smiling and snapping his fingers. The boys dropped down to the floor and he disappeared, leaving you with too many questions that you didn't have answers to...The only thing that you had learned from this was that you weren't going to be like your mother. You were going to be different. You were going to be smart and you were going to stay alive.  
  
 _A dangerous game_  
 _To know her name,_  
 _She was wild, she was free_  
 _She was calling to me,_  
 _Sister Gypsy, we're one and the same._  
  
 _She was wild, she was free_  
 _She was calling to me_  
 _Sister Gypsy, we're one and the same._  



	14. New Family ( Winchesters x Child!Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSNHCdSR6tc)   
** **  
**

  
**Warning(s):**  Death. Gore. Mentions of kidnapping (No one gets kidnapped but the main character does think about if she got kidnapped)   
 **Title:**  New Family  
 **Pairing:**  Sam Winchester x Child!Reader x Dean Winchester (Family/Friends)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:**  1,560  
  
  


**(A/N: This fanfiction is based on a post that I saw on Pinterest so I do not own this beginning. It goes to its rightful owner.**

**Link: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/462744930438499259/)**

  
    You would never forget the day the day that you became an only child. You were young, only being about eight years old. You had a loving family, two big brothers and an older sister. Your parents loved you all but their past wouldn't stay away from them. Your parents used to be hunters, one of the best. They wanted a family so they decided to stop hunting. That worked for many happy years but soon their luck ran out.  
  
    It was raining that day, you remember it as if it were yesterday. You couldn't go outside to play because it was raining so hard.  It kept raining all day and it even rained during the night, still as hard as before. It was quite odd for it to rain as much as it did as hard as it did.   
  
    Your mother had just put you to bed, kissing your head and tucking you in. As the youngest of your family, you were forced to go to sleep before the rest. The rest of your siblings were able to stay up another hour and that really made you mad. You did as they told you though, knowing that you had to be respectful to them because they were your parents and that was just how you were raised.  
  
    When your mother left, you tried to go to sleep but it didn't work. You had a window right by your bed and you couldn't help but think there might be a monster outside. That was only because of the pouring rain and the tree that was right beside your window, but you were unable to get the idea that there might be a horrible monster outside...You were going to go and get your mother when you heard a scream.  
  
    You never figured out who belonged to that scream because you were already on your feet, running over toward your closest. Your mother and father had given you a plan in case you ever heard a scream like that. They told you to get your jacket and boots and run. You never understood what they meant but you did now...It was go time and you weren't sure if you were going to be able to do everything.  
  
    You grabbed your raincoat and put it on before stumbling over toward your boots, putting them on as quickly as possible. You were about to run through your door and downstairs but you felt like you were forgetting something. You looked over at your bed and grabbed a stuffed panda bear that you had got when you went to the zoo for the first time. You wouldn't be able to deal with everything if you didn't have him with you.  
  
    Then you ran down the steps, tripping over your own feet every now and again. You heard another scream and a groan of pain. You looked into the living room to see if anyone was there and screamed at what you saw. Your mother and your older brother were there, their stomach torn open and their guts hanging out. You felt tears build up in your eyes and soon run down your cheeks as you realized that they were dead.  
  
    You didn't have much time to be sad though because you felt a hand grasp at your hair and pull you back. You struggled and got a glimpse of black eyes before the monster let you go. Your sister had run up and stabbed it in its arm. She knew that it wouldn't do much but she had to try and keep you safe. That was what older siblings were supposed to do, protect the younger ones.  
  
    "You let go of her you asshole!" She shouted before she was violently pushed against the wall, "Run idiot!"  
  
    You blinked and looked back at your sister and your family for one last time before you ran out into the storm. You would have been caught if it hadn't been raining so hard, so for the first time in your life, you thanked the rain. You ran and ran as fast as your legs could carry you. The rain hit your face hard but you knew that you had to just keep running as far as you were possible.   
  
    Your legs started to start to hurt as the adrenaline in your body began to fade away. You knew you were going to have to stop for a bit and try to get your breath back. You noticed a park and decided that it would be fine if you stopped there. There would be seating which would be nice. You really needed to sit down because by now your legs were burning because of how much you ran.  
  
    You walked over toward the swing set and sat down. There wasn't really anything covered so there wasn't anywhere you could hide from the rain and the monsters who had just killed your parents. Tears began to roll down your cheeks again though you couldn't tell your tears from the rain now. You couldn't believe that your family was dead! They-They couldn't be dead but you knew that they were. You guessed your father was dead as well because he would have fought until his last breath to protect everyone.  
  
    You shivered and pulled your hood up to try and block some of the rain. You held your soaking wet panda bear close to your chest, trying to think of what you were supposed to do...You had never thought about what you would do if you were alone...You never had to think about that because you always thought that your parents or at least one of your siblings would be alive to take care of you.  
  
    As you thought about that, a car pulled up to the park. Your eyes widened as you thought that it might be the monsters or kidnappers?! What if they were kidnappers?! What would you do?! Scream?! Your mommy and daddy weren't there to protect you!  
  
    Two men got out of the car and slowly walked toward you. One was really tall while the other one was wearing a leather jacket like your brother used to wear. They didn't seem to mind the rain as they walked over toward you. Your small hands gripped the chains on the swings tighter as your fear grew and grew in your chest. You wouldn't know what you would do it if it were kidnappers or the monsters. You would probably cry!  
  
    "Hey, you alright?" The one in the leather jacket asked, bending down a bit so he was eye level with you.  
  
    "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers...My mommy told me that..." You said, narrowing your eyes slightly as you tried to make them go away. They might be trying to help you but they also might try to offer you candy and take you into their van.  
  
    "Your mother was a smart woman but we are nice people. We are here to help you. You know how policemen help little kids with things they need? That's us." Dean said, smiling as he tried to have you warm up to him. He knew that he really sounded like a kidnapper but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Sam told him to talk to the kid because he was better with them but Dean wasn't used to talking to a girl in the middle of the night.  
  
    "My mommy is dead and so are my brothers and sister and daddy!" You wailed, tears pouring down your cheeks once again as you looked at Dean. As soon as he mentioned your mother, everything that had just happened came back to your head, "They were killed by a monster! A really mean one that tried to hurt me! It had black eyes and it was really scary and-." You hiccuped, shaking like a chihuahua at this point.  
  
    "A monster...?" Sam mumbled, both he and Dean exchanged a little look before they looked back over at you.   
  
    "Don't worry. Guess what, we fight those monsters! Let us take you back to our house and clean you up a bit. After we finish that, we will go and check out your house. Does that sound good?" Dean asked, extending his hand to you.  
  
    "You promise you aren't a kidnapper man?" You asked in a quiet voice.  
  
    "Yes, I promise I'm not a kidnapper. I'm a monster hunter." He said, a small smile on his face as you took his hand. He turned around and the three of you walked toward the Impala. He put you in the back seat, though he luckily had some towels in there. He wrapped you up in one towel and set the other one down on the seat so you wouldn't get it wet.  
  
    Yeah, you would never forget the night that you had become an only child. It was raining that day, raining cats and dogs as some might call it. You also remembered that it was raining the day that you met your new family. You would never forget the night that you had become a part of the Winchester family.   
  
                                                                                                                         


	15. Sweet 'N' Sour ( Gabriel x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70L9mzLMTEg)   
** **  
**

**  
  
Warning(s):**  None  
 **Title:** Sweet 'N' Sour  
 **Pairing:**  Gabriel x Reader  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,517  
 **  
**

**(A/N: This fanfiction is written for the competition that** Guild-Of-Readers is **holding.**[#SnSGOR](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/snsgor)  **)**

******  
**You sit out on your porch, arms crossed over your chest. You don't know why but you were just in a bad mood today. Nothing had happened that would make you feel this way. No one had died and the hunt you just went on went smoothly. You just felt annoyed today. You wondered if you were angry at the sun or the birds that were chirping all around you. That didn't seem right though because you loved the Springtime. In the end, you just decided that you were just in one of those moods that made you annoyed at everything and nothing, all at the same time.  
  
    As you sat there, looking up at the sky, you missed the whoosh of air that came from right beside you.  You shrugged it off, assuming that a large gust of wind just blew through. That was until you felt something grab your shoulder. You jumped and turned around quickly, almost punching the thing dead on the nose. Luckily (for the person anyway), they grabbed your wrist before your fist made contact with their nose. You blinked and looked up, your (e/c) eyes meeting a pair of amber eyes.  
  
    "You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you are going to try to punch me," Gabriel said, a huge smirk on his face. You sighed and pulled your arm out of his grasp. It was easy because he wasn't holding your wrist hard at all. He knew that he could easily take you in a fight, though he would never want to fight you. Whenever he was around you, he would make sure that he was gentle with you. He knew that he could hurt you easily so he was extra careful around you. You didn't seem to notice him doing that though...  
  
    "I wasn't trying to hit you. I was trying to hit the person who just popped up beside me. That just happened to be you," You said, moving your arms to cross back over your chest again. Even if Gabriel was here, you still were annoyed. You might be even more annoyed because he was here. You just wanted to be by yourself at this moment.  
  
    "What's up with you, sour face?" He asked, looking over at you. You just sighed, slowly looking over at him. He blinked, waiting for you to respond to what he said. He didn't seem to be able to see how annoyed you were at the moment. You were normally an upbeat kind of person; someone who Gabriel loved to hang out with. He may not be able to tell because he was never really around you whenever you were annoyed or angry. Still, he should be smart enough to be able to see that you weren't in a good mood.  
  
    "Nothing...I'm just not in the mood to deal with whatever stupid and dangerous idea that you have. Why don't you go and bug someone else, okay? I bet you could go and bug Kali and she would do something with you..." You said, glaring at the sun rays that were shining in your eyes. Today really wasn't a good day for you. You realized that you must have sounded jealous when you spoke about Kali and in a way, you were. It wasn't because she had a thing with Gabriel, once upon a time, but because you assumed that she was more important to Gabriel than you were. Gabriel seemed to cancel some of your plans so he could go hang out with Kali, though that hadn't happened for a while now. You just hated to think about that because Gabriel was one of your best friends. Well, he was really your only close friend.  
  
    "No! I came here because I wanted to talk to you. Plus, Kali isn't as cool as you," Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder that you shrugged off harshly. Normally him saying something like that would cheer you up. This time it didn't help at all. You just huffed and continued to stare up at the clouds, not looking at Gabriel. That was probably the first sign to Gabriel that something was up.   
  
    The archangel looked over at you with a pout on his face. He wanted to make you smile but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that. He tried telling you a few jokes but that didn't help. He kept thinking but wasn't able to come up with a way to make you happy again. That started to make him slightly angry because he felt like it was his job to make you happy. He didn't know why he felt this way but he did. All he wanted to do was see you smile at him. You had such a radiant smile that always seems to light up an entire room...He loved seeing that smile.   
  
    That was when he noticed you glaring at the sun as if it was your arch-nemesis. This gave him an idea of what he would be able to do to make you smile again. A huge grin found its way back onto his face as he grabbed your hand, causing you to look over at him with a confused look on your face.  
  
    "Gabriel, what are you doing?" you asked, looking up at him and seeing his whiskey-colored eyes sparkle in the sunlight. Even in this bad mood, that still made your stomach do a little flip. You knew that look meant that he had an idea. You sighed, hoping that the idea wouldn't make you even more annoyed. You hated to act this way around Gabriel but you couldn't help it. Today was just one of those days and you doubted that anything would change that.  
  
    "Just trust me, (Y/N). I have a great idea." He said and then he snapped his fingers.  
  
    You slowly opened your eyes. When he snapped his fingers, it had caused you to blink. In that small amount of time, you have ended up in a different location than you were before. You weren't sitting on your porch anymore. You were still outside but there was more green around you and the sun wasn't shining directly in your eyes anymore. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the darker surroundings. You blinked a few times and then you were able to see clearly once again.  
  
    You were sitting on a nice couch, which was odd since you were outside, in what looked like a forest. The sun was hidden behind the trees' leaves but small rays still shined through, giving you enough light to be able to see easily. You heard the sound of water rushing and looked down, noticing a small creek a few feet away from you. If you looked carefully, you could see small fish swimming around in the water. You had never seen this place before but you knew that you were happy to see it now. It was truly a beautiful sight.   
  
    You looked beside you to see Gabriel sitting there, a huge grin on his face as if he was so proud of himself. He seemed to be bouncing in his seat, excitement shining in his eyes. He reminded you of a child who was proud of some simple drawing that they just did and was praying that it would be hung up on the fridge.  
  
    "Why did you take me here?" You asked, tilting your head to the side like a confused puppy. It wasn't that you were angry that he brought you here, you were just wondering why. This place was so beautiful and it seemed like it would be a place that he would bring Kali on a date. You felt as if this was a sacred place and that you defiling it by just being here...It just felt wrong...  
  
    "You looked so sad earlier so I wanted to do something to make you smile. I mean, if I'm ever bummed out, you would do whatever you could to try and make me feel better. I'm still not sure if this is gonna help and I don't know what's wrong with you, but that's fine. I just want to make you smile again." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as if he was embarrassed by what he just said.  
  
    "Thanks, Gabriel." You smiled, unable to help yourself after what he just said. It was just so sweet! You never imagined him saying anything like that to you, ever! You realized that you must really mean something to him if he was willing to take you to a place like this.  
  
    "No problem, sweet cheeks," He said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. This time you didn't brush his arm off. "I'm glad to see that sweet smile back on your pretty face." That caused you to blush and realize that a sour day can turn into a sweet on with just a little help.   
  
                                                                                                                        


	16. Anime ( Winchester Brothers x Teen!Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-IzvO-F5QA)

  
**Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Anime?  
 **Pairing:**  Winchester Brothers x Teen!Reader (Family)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  857  
  
  
    You sat on the couch of the motel room, Sam's laptop resting in your lap. A show played on the screen, one that you had been watching for quite sometimes now. The boys were out on a hunt and you decided you might as well get caught up with your favorite show. That show just happened to be  _Attack on Titan._ You always tried to watch the show when the boys left you in the motel room alone. They didn't like to put you in danger so they made you stay in the motel while they went out. At first, you hated it when they did that but now you've just accepted it.  
  
    As you started another episode, the door to the motel room opened up. You sang along to the opening theme song, even though you didn't understand how to say some of the words properly. You had to mumble some of the words but you didn't mind, you enjoyed singing along. You glanced up at them, a smile on your face. Dean sat down beside you, a smile on his face while Sam shut the door.  
  
    "So, what are you watching? Dean glanced over to try and see what you were watching. He just so happened to look over at the exact moment that a titan bit down on someone, causing blood to go everywhere. Dean's eyed widened. Not because he was shocked by the sight of blood but because he wasn't expecting you to be watching something like that. You normally weren't someone who was into those gory shows.  
  
    "Well, it is this really cool anime show  _Attack on Titan._ I'm only a few episodes in but I really like it. I love this character, her name is Mikasa. Oh, I like Armin as well. He's this little blonde kid here." You explained, a huge grin on your face. You really loved this show. You were happy that you had found it. Someone on Tumblr had suggested it to you. You should try to thank that person sometime...  
  
    "It's so bloody! Geez (Y/N), I don't know if you should be watching this...I mean, the life that you are living is already bloody enough. Sam, come here! I want you to see this." Dean said, glancing up at his brother. He normally wouldn't be acting this way but he might be afraid that it would bring up bad memories for you. Your parents had been eaten by ghouls so he might be scared that this show would make you remember your past. To you,  _Attack on Titan_ was just an amazing show that you loved. It didn't make you think about the past when you watched it.  
  
    "I swear it isn't that bad guys. It is just a show. I swear it isn't affecting me in any way. If anything, it's helping me learn Japanese." You said, shrugging your shoulders as you stood up so Sam could sit down next beside Dean. To you, they were overreacting over something that wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like the show was teaching you how to kill people. That was what the brothers were doing! This was just an anime.  
  
    "We'll see about that..." Dean said, starting up the first episode, "(Y/N), why don't you go down to the diner and grab some pie for me? I bet you wouldn't mind stretching your legs since you were inside this room all day. Here is some money, get yourself something while you are down there...." Dean tossed you some money, ten dollars. You rolled your eyes, taking the money and walked out to the small diner. Even if they said that you couldn't watch the show, you still would. They wouldn't stop you. You bet they knew that too...  
  
    You got Dean some apple pie and you got yourself a grape soda. You drank it outside of the diner, not wanting to go back to the motel room just yet because you'd probably be stuck in there for the rest of the night. Some people who walked into the diner said hello and you would say it back, trying to be a polite person.   
  
    After some time had passed, you decided that you might as well head back. You didn't want the two to worry about you. They seemed to do that a lot. They might think that some demon came and kidnapped you...You assumed that they viewed like a little sister. It was nice but at times it could be annoying. They were just so protective of you.They went overboard on a lot of thins. You didn't mind because you knew that they meant well. It was nice to know that someone cared for you.  
  
    When you got back to the hotel room, you were shocked by what you saw. Dean and Sam were both staring at the laptop, great interest in their eyes. Later you found out that the entire time you were gone, they had watched three episodes of  _Attack on Titan._ So that was how you introduced Dean and Sam to anime.  
  
                                                                                                                           


	17. Two Angels ( Gabriel x Angel!Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oGrwGCRImY)  
**

**  
**Warning(s): Sad.  
**Title:**  Two Angels  
**Pairing:**  Gabriel x Angel!Reader   
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Word Count:** 1,543

_Two birds on a wire_ __  
One tries to fly away  
And the other  
Watches him close  
From that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar  
  
I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand  
  
    You looked up at Gabriel, your eyes wide as you watched him. He was flying, his large golden wings flapping every now and then to keep him afloat. He was a lot older than you but even though you were such a young angel, he still was very fond of you. He had basically raised you. Now he was trying to teach you how to fly. You knew that all angels had to learn to fly at some point in their life but you didn't want to. Flying scared you. You wouldn't admit that to Gabriel though...You had to act strong and tough like any other angel would. You flapped your white wings as you listened to what Gabriel was saying.  
  
    "Don't worry kid, I know you can do it. It is in our blood to fly, just like birds. So all you have to do is spread your wings and flap." He said, flying down to you. He gently picked you up and flew up a bit. It wasn't a high enough height to really hurt you if you weren't able to fly, but just enough so you would be able to fly. You spread your wings and kept yourself from shaking. What kind of angel was scared of flying?!   
  
    "Okay, here we go," Gabriel said and he let go of you. You flapped your wings, trying so hard to keep yourself from hitting the ground. It wasn't enough though and you fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud. You whimpered quietly and Gabriel quickly flew over to you, landing. He hurried over to you and helped you up. You weren't seriously injured but you did have a few bruises and cuts. He set his hand on your forehead and healed you. You hadn't learned to heal yet either...That was what he planned on teaching you after you learned to fly...  
  
    "I can't do it, Gabe...You should just give up..." You whimpered out, sniffling and wiping your tears away. A few other angels tried to teach you how to fly but you just couldn't learn how to. They had given up on you and Gabriel was the only one who hadn't. He had been trying to teach you how to fly for almost a year now and you still hadn't learned. You thought he was going to be like the rest and just leave you. You weren't sure what you would do when he had left...  
  
    "No, you'll get it. Don't worry. Hey, it took me a while to learn how to fly. You are just a late learner and that's fine. I'm not gonna give up on you, I promise. I said that I was going to be there and teach you everything you needed to be an awesome angel," Gabriel said, running a hand through your hair in a comforting way before gently taking your hand in his, "I will always be there for you."  
   
  
_Two birds on a wire_  
One says come on  
And the other says  
I'm tired  
The sky is overcast  
And I'm sorry  
One more or one less  
Nobody's worried  
  
I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand  
  
    You sat away from everyone, your wings wrapped around yourself. You had grown up, now being what humans would call a teenager. To the angels, you were still a fledgling until you were a few hundred years old. Gabriel had taught you everything that you needed to know, but you weren't good at it. You were still behind all of the other angels that were your age and even some who were younger than you. An angel who was a few decades older than you had come up to you and taunted you, saying how you weren't a real angel. He kept saying how useless you were and how you were never going to be able to fight. All of this taunting started to get to you.  
  
    "Hey, kid." You looked up to see Gabriel standing beside you. He had a goofy smile on his face. Even as you grew up, Gabriel never left you. The two of you were more like friends now, instead of a mentor and apprentice. He sat down beside you, his wings pulled against his back so they didn't hit you, "What are you doing out here?"   
  
    "I don't know..." You shrugged, pulling your wings closer to you, "I was just thinking...What are you doing here? Don't you have work or something to do?"  
  
    "Nah, I don't have anything to do. I was wondering if you wanted to go fly around and mess with some of the others," He said, wrapping an arm around you. He always tried to include you in his activities. You really appreciated it but it always seemed like he pitied you.  Everyone either pitied you or hated you because you couldn't do anything right...Why couldn't you just be like the others?! Why couldn't you just be like all the other angels, a perfect soldier!  
  
    "No thanks....I'm not really up to it. It's gloomy...Don't let me stop you though, you go have fun. One more or less isn't gonna really make a difference..." You glanced up at him, forcing a small smile. He was easily able to see past it. Gabriel knew that you had problems with the others and that their words always got to you. He told you to ignore them but you weren't able to...  
  
    "That's fine. We can just sit here." He said, grabbing your hand and smiling slightly. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close to his side. You smiled, burying your face in his shoulder. He always knew what to do when you were sad...He was fine with doing nothing with you if that meant that you would feel better. He always tried to put you before him, but sometimes it was hard...  
  
_Two birds of a feather_  
Say that they're always  
Gonna stay together  
But one's never going to  
Let go of that wire  
He says that he will  
But he's just a liar  
  
Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other  
Watches him close  
From that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar  
  
    Years passed and tension built up between the family. Everyone was starting to turn on the other, especially Lucifer and Michael. Gabriel had asked you to meet him in secret because he needed to talk to you. He didn't say what but you knew it was serious. He wasn't acting like himself because he had to deal with all of the fights. He was always drug in the middle because he was an Archangel and he was supposed to be doing something.  
  
    You walked toward where he wanted to meet you. He was standing there, looking nervous. He never looked this nervous...That made you start to feel scared. Something was wrong, something had to be going on for Gabriel to look so scared and nervous.  
  
    "Gabriel...What's wrong?" You asked him, your eyes wider than normal. Were you going to war? Did someone die? All of this thoughts ran through your mind as you waited for him to respond.   
  
    "(Y/N)...I'm leaving. I'm going down to Earth, to hide. I can't deal with all of this fighting anymore. I want you to come with me..." He said, offering you his hand. You glanced down at his hand before looking back up at him. He seemed taken back when you didn't take his hand like he didn't think that would happen.  
  
    "You're...leaving? I can't leave...I can't..." You shook your head, taking a few steps away from him. You couldn't leave. Everyone already thought you were a coward and if you left, they would defiantly think that. It was too dangerous...  
  
    "Please, it is gonna get worse here. A war is going to break out and I don't want you to be here when it happened. There is going to be so many deaths and I don't want you to be one of them. Please, (Y/N), please come with me." He said, walking toward you. You just shook your head, shaking. You were crying, not wanting him to leave but also not wanting to be called a coward anymore. He sighed and pulled you into a hug. "I'm sorry...." He said quietly.  
  
    Then he was gone. You were left alone. You were stuck in Heaven alone, your family crumbling around you. You had no idea what was going to happen but all you knew now was that you had lost your only friend...  
  
_Two birds on a wire_  
One tries to fly away  
_And the other....._  
  
Sequel: Blue Lips ( Gabriel x Angel!Reader )


	18. Magic ( Winchesters x Child!Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ueZo5i6GPg)   
**

  
**Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Magic  
 **Pairing:**  Dean Winchester x Child!Reader x Sam Winchester (Family/Friends)  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:**  1,129  
  


**(This story was based on a prompt I found on Pinterest. I don't own it. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/496451558899817967/ )**

  
    Dean and Sam were on a case, a simple vampire one. They knew that they would be able to do it easily since they had done it so many times before. It wasn't something they had to worry about anymore. They were used to it. That was something no one should ever have to get used to, yet the boys did. Someone had to be out there killing the monster. The job fell to them and they accepted the fate. They wanted to do as much as possible so others didn't have to. They didn't want others getting killed. They wouldn't know what to do if they weren't hunting. Try to have a happy family...There was no room in their minds for those thoughts.  
  
    You were the closest thing to a family that they would get. You were a trickster, though you weren't really aware of everything you could do. You just knew you had powers and you loved to use them. The boys took you in when they found you alone. They weren't sure why they did it. They believed that they did because they thought it would be dangerous to have a tiny trickster going around. They taught you morals. They taught you not to use your magic for evil, or anything bad.   
  
    They had left you by a candy shop, thinking that would occupy your time. You liked looking at different candies and using your magic to replicate them. It would entertain you for a while. It was enough time for the boys to ask around for information. They didn't like leaving you at the motel alone. At least here, you were in earshot of the boys. That made them feel a little bit better. Plus, you knew to call for Castiel in case something really bad happened.   
  
    You heard rustling behind you and turned to see a man wearing odd clothing set up a table. He was wearing a suit and top hat. It looked over the top. Maybe he was trying to attract attention to himself. The boys taught you to look for that in people. You shrugged, walking over to him. He looked interesting and you couldn't walk over. You always needed to know what was going on, even if it was nothing. You liked to stick your nose into things and ask questions.   
  
    He smiled at you, continuing to set things up. Once he finished, he began to do simple card tricks. The man stared at you, trying to entertain you, as you were the only one watching. He seemed to be proud of what he was doing but it didn't impress you. It quickly bored you and you began to try to figure out what you could do to make it fun again.  
  
    "Is this your card?" The man said, holding up a card. You glanced at it before shaking your head. That wasn't your card. Even if it was, you would say no. This man was boring you.   
  
    You stood on your tiptoes as if trying to tell the man something. He bent down, resting on his knees. You put your hand behind his ear and snapped your fingers. You pulled out your card, a big smile on your face. You liked when people were shocked when you used your magic. It made you entertained. You hated being bored, like every other Trickster. So, to relieve the boredom, you tricked people.   
  
    The man looked shocked but tried to compose himself. He couldn't let it show that he was shocked. That wouldn't seem professional. He had to make it look like he was preparing for this, that this was planned. He cleared his throat, getting himself ready.   
  
    "Wow, that was impressive." The man said, hand going behind his head nervously. Had he really picked the one kid around who was able to do magic? He had never practiced what he was supposed to do in this situation. This was new. He just needed to hid his shock, as a crowd was starting to crowd around. They assumed that you were part of his act because they were staring at you. They seemed impressed, small smiles on their faces. It wasn't impossible for you to learn magic. They assumed it was common for young children to learn it. They got interested at a young age.   
  
    You snapped your fingers once again and the card disappeared. Everyone was able to see it this time. There was no place for you to be able to hide it. This caused the crowd to gasp and clap, impressed by what you did. Once again the man was shocked. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't continue his act with this little girl, could he? He would just ruin his act, making him look worse. You would take over the show.   
  
    "Ta-da.." You said a cute smirk on your face. You glanced over at the audience, loving the attention. Tricksters feed off the attention of others. It was just in their nature. You were no different. You might have been even worse them since you were so young   
  
    You started to do other things with the man, keeping the entire audience baffled. They couldn't fathom how you were doing this. The younger kids who were watching said you were magic, which was true. Even some of the adults couldn't help but wonder if you really were magic. It was only a thought for them, yet it still was there. You loved this. It felt wonderful, having everyone's full attention on you. You weren't even thinking of what might have happened because you were showing your magic. That wasn't like you. You didn't think of consequences.    
  
    You soon finished, everyone clapping. They started to disperse, seeming to not be interested in what the man had to do. You had stolen all the attention from him, and you didn't even care! You felt like you were on top of the world. The man looked at you, bending down once again so he was level with you.  
  
    "How did you do that?" He asked you.  
  
    You were about to tell him when you saw Dean and Sam emerge from a building. They wouldn't be happy if they saw you talking to a stranger. They would scold you if they saw you. So all you did was wink and wave goodbye toward the man.  
  
    The boys greeted you and asked if you had fun. You nodded, not elaborating on what happened as you walked back to the Impala. Sometimes, things would be fine if they didn't know. This secret was between you and the man who you let baffled and alone.   
  
                                                                                                           


	19. Decorating the Tree ( Castiel x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGBie5pT9nw)   
**

******  
Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Five Stages  
 **Pairing:**  Castiel Novak x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:** 1,051  
  


    The bunker was quiet except for the occasional groan as the house settled. The boys had told you to stay in the bunker instead of going on the case with the boys. They didn't know how long they would be gone. You wanted to go with them but they refused to let you go. They said that the case that they were going on was too dangerous for you. Before they had left you, they had bought a Christmas tree. They had planned on decorating it with you but then they left. They were most likely not going to be home in time to decorate it with you.   
  


    This saddened you but you weren't going to be angry at them. They were saving people's lives, which was more important than decorating a tree with you. It did suck but you would have to get over it. You would just have to decorate the tree by yourself. This wouldn't be the first time that you had to celebrate a holiday by yourself. When you lived alone, that was how you always celebrated. This was going to be the first holiday that you spent with people you loved. It seemed like this was just going to be another normal year for you.   
  


    You turned on the radio that was in the main room, trying to find a station that was playing Christmas music. Once you finally found one, you began to bring out Christmas decorations. They were all in boxes in one of the storage areas. You were able to carry some of them out; the ones that were the lightest. A couple boxes that were in there held ornaments. They were too heavy for you to lift. When you tried to carry one, you failed. You fell on your butt, letting out a quiet 'umf'. You blew the hair out of your eyes, groaning.   
  


    "(Y/N), are you alright?" You jumped, shocked by the sudden voice who wasn't on the radio. You looked up to see a man wearing a trench coat and a confused look on his face. He offered you his hand, which you gladly took. You stood up, brushing your clothes back into place and your hair out of your face.   
  


    "Yeah, I'm fine Cas. Just trying to decorate some of the house while the boys are gone."  You smiled, glancing back down at the box that you were trying to pick up. Castiel bent down and grabbed the box. He picked it up, not seeming to have any trouble at all.   
  


    "Where would you like this?" He asked.  
  


    "In the main room. Come on." You walked into the main room and Castiel followed. Once you were by the tree, he set the heavy box down. He looked at you as you began to open the box. He was trying to see what you were doing. You guessed that he had never celebrated Christmas before.  
  


    "(Y/N), why are you decorating a tree?" The naive angel asked, "Is this one of your strange traditions?"   
  
    "It is for Christmas." You said, hanging up a beautiful red ornament. At times you had to stand on the tip of your toes to reach where you were trying to reach.  
  


    "Oh, yes. This is the holiday that is based on the Pagan one." Castiel nodded, understanding now. He had read about the holiday before but he had never experienced it himself. This was the first time that he had seen someone decorating for it before.   
  


    "Would you like to help me?" You asked.  
  


    Castiel was confused at first, not sure what he was supposed to do to help you. You smiled and began to show him what he was going to do. Once he got the hang of it, he began to hang lights on the tree. Even though this wasn't the same as decorating with the boys, it was still nice. It was better than doing this by yourself. Plus, it was nice that you were able to teach Castiel about this holiday. It was like teaching a kid to decorate the tree for the first time. It also was good having him around since he was so strong. You were able to do some stuff on your own since you did have strength. Some of the heavier boxes though, you were unable to move. This was where Castiel came in handy.   
  


    "Now, all we need to do is hang the angel on the top." You said, pulling out the fragile angel from the box.  
  


    "You are going to put an angel on the top?" Castiel said, sounded shocked and confused by what you said. How were you going to put something so large, such as an angel, on the top of the tree? That seemed to be impossible. Were you planning on putting him on the top of the tree?  
  
    "Yes, see?" You showed him the glass angel. The man seemed to relax, understanding what you meant. It was cute how he was so innocent. His reactions were priceless! If only you could record his reactions to show the boy when they got back.  
  


    "Do you want to put it on the top?" You asked.  
  


    "Alright..." He took the fragile angel figurine from your hands and carefully put it on top of the tree. He wasn't sure why you would put this on the tree, but if you wanted to, he didn't mind. It was another odd human tradition that he didn't understand. Once he had finished putting the angel on the tree, he looked over at you. 

You turned off the lights and sat down on the couch, staring at the tree. It was beautiful. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that the boys weren't here to celebrate the holidays with you. You had Castiel with you and he was like family. Castiel sat down beside you, watching the bright lights twinkle in the darkness. He could agree with you that the sight was pretty.   
  


    He turned to look at you and smiled slightly. Your eyes were twinkling in the light, like a child who had just seen something magical. Even though Castiel wasn't sure why humans did things like this, he didn't care. It made you happy and that was all he wanted at this moment. You deserved it.

                                                                      


	20. Firelight ( Crowley x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Rhvtzzmq-Y)

 

**Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Firelight  
 **Pairing:** Crowley x Reader  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Word Count:** 947  
  
    You put on some calming music before sitting back down on the couch. It was snowing outside your large house, which was calming. You had already gotten enough food and supplies that would last a long time, in case something were to happen. Even if you happened to get snowed in, you would still be fine. All you had to do now was relax and enjoy yourself. The snow was a good reason to finally relax after all of the stress that you had been dealing with recently. You sighed, realized that it was too cold for your taste. You looked over at the fireplace in front of you, before deciding to try to light it.  
  


 

    As you walked over, you felt a presence pop up from behind you. You sighed, not even wanting to turn around to see who it was. This was the one time that you were allowed to relax and someone had come to spoil it. You weren't in the mood to go and fight someone. They should just leave a message and come back another day. If only that was an option...You stood back up and turned around to see who had decided to disturb your time of peace.  
  


    "Hello, Love." A man said, smirking. His accent rolled off the tongue, soothing you. You had longed to hear this voice. Your lover had been gone for a long time because of everything the Winchesters and Rowena had been doing. You had tried to help him, but he told you to just relax at the house that was hidden from everyone. He didn't want you to get hurt, which you understood. You didn't have powers like him, but you were cunning.   
  


    "Crowley~! How happy I am to see you." You smiled, walking over to him and pecking him on the cheek.  
  


    "You too. Do you need help with that?" He asked, motioning to the fire. You nodded and he snapped his fingers. In an instant, the fire was lit. It was roaring and created a nice mood between the two of you.   
  


    "So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be yelling at some demons?" You joked, sitting back down on the leather couch. During the Summer heat, you hated this couch. Your skin would stick to it. Yet, during the Winter, you loved it. It was so comfortable. At least, that was what you thought.  
  


    "I got some time off, just to visit you." Crowley walked over to where the two of you held the liquor. He pulled out a small glass and poured himself a glass of Whiskey. He sipped from it as he walked back to where you were sitting. Watching him, standing there with the glass in his hands, he reminded you of when the two of you first met. One of his men had captured you, as you had tricked them out of a deal. This caught his attention and he took some interest in you. He talked to you, and one thing led to another. Now, here you were, right in front of him, the two of you lovers. You couldn't ask for more.   
  


    Crowley finished his drink before he sat down beside you. He hadn't offered to get you one, but that was because he knew that you despised alcohol. You were fine with him drinking it, but you hated how it tasted. It was too bitter. You liked the sweeter things in life. Crowley would joke sometimes that he wondered if you somehow were part trickster. You had never met a trickster before, but apparently, you reminded him of one often.   
  


    "So, how is work?" You asked, resting your head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around you.   
  


    "It's Hell." You chuckled at his unintentional pun. You knew that he hadn't meant it in that way, but with your mind, you saw it that way.   
  


    "What?" He huffed.  
  
    "Nothing, nothing. Why don't you tell me what is going on? I'm fine with hearing about everything." With that, Crowley began to tell you everything that had been happening. He seemed to be ranting a lot about his mother, who he had just started to talk to once again. You had only seen her once. After that situation, Crowley decided that it was too dangerous for you to live with him. You worried about him, but he was strong enough.  
  


    "Well, will you be here for Christmas?" You asked. Crowley looked down at you, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.  
  


    "You know I don't celebrate that, yes? All that religious shit." He huffed, looking out the window at the falling snow.  
  


    "Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate it the Pagan way." You said, hopeful that he would agree with your plan. It wasn't that you wanted to celebrate Christmas. You really just wanted to be able to spend more time with him. He had been so busy lately that it saddened you.   
  


    He acted like he was debating over what you had said. He didn't want to do anything like that, but since you wanted to, would it really hurt? It only had to be a few days, maybe not even that. He sighed as he realized that was going to do it, no matter what. You were his soft spot that he tried to ignore for so long.   
  


    "Fine.." Crowley said, watching your reaction. You smiled and hugged him tightly. You began snuggling his side, excited about what was going to happen soon. You weren't expecting him to agree, so this was a pleasant surprise for you.  
  
    "Thank you~!" You giggled, kissing him gently.    
  
    "Yes, yes. Now, let's just enjoy this fire. It really is lovely." 

                                                                                                       


	21. Sick ( Sam Winchester x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1zamKoUREI)   
**

**Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Sick  
 **Pairing:**  Sam Winchester x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:** 904  
  
  
    Sneezing, you tried to pull the blankets closer to you. You had been stuck outside in the snow for too long and had gotten soaked. It turns out that your immune system wasn't powerful enough to fight off the cold that was coming on. Now, you were stuck in bed, trying to survive without whining too much. You weren't sure how successful you were at the moment. All you could focus on was the shivers that ran down your back and your runny nose. You were broken from your train of thought when someone decided to knock on your door.  
  


 

    "Come in." You coughed out, trying to be loud enough for the person to hear. A huge man walked in, though you knew that he was gentle. You called him the gentle giant when you felt better, but not today.  
  


    "Hey, (Y/N), are you alright?" Sam asked. He knew you were sick, but he wanted to know if you had gotten worse from the last time that he had seen you.

"Yeah, fine, peachy.." You turned so your back was to him, going back to your blanket burrito. You didn't mean to act like you were annoyed at him, but you felt horrible. All you wanted to do was feel better, but that seemed like it wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.   
  


    "I'm sorry you are sick." You felt weight be put on your bed and you realized that Sam had sat down. You leaned against him slightly, though you were still facing away from him.  
  


    "It isn't your fault..." You glanced up at him.  
  


    "I know.."  
  


    Silence fell over the room, creating a calming atmosphere. The only sound that could be heard was your ragged breathing. This must not have been helping Sam's point of view of seeing you sick. It really looked worse than it actually was. You were just tired more than anything. It stayed quiet in the room for so long, Sam began to wonder if you had fallen asleep on him. Finally, the silence was broken by a sneeze that came from you, followed by a quiet groaned.  
  


    "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Sam asked, glancing over his shoulder so he was able to see you clearly. Now that he could see you well, he felt even worse. Your hair was up in a messy pun and your cheeks, as well as your nose, was a bright red.   
  


    You tried to figure out what he could do to make you feel better. He would want to try and do something, but you couldn't think of anything. Your mind was drawing a blank. All you could think about at this moment was how bad you felt and how you wanted to go to sleep. This sickness really was taking its toll on you. This would be a grim reminder to you whenever you were outside in the snow for long periods of time.   
  


    "Want me to go and get you something to eat?" Sam offered.  
  


    "No thank you. I'm not hungry..." You sighed, resting your head on your pillow.  
  


    "Alright..." Sam stood up, brushing off his jeans. If he couldn't do anything to help you, he might as well not waste your time by continuing to ask you questions. You probably just wanted to be alone and he was ruining that. He seemed to be unable to do anything right at this moment.   
  


    "Just call me or Dean if you figure out something that we can do to help you. I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest." He said, glancing down at you.  
  


    "Wait! C-Can you cuddle with me? It is so cold down here that I need someone else's body warmth to help." You puffed your cheeks out, holding back a cough.  
  


    "W-What?" Sam blushed, not ready to hear you say something like that. You wanted him to lay down with you? That seemed like such an odd thing to do in his mind. You had never asked him to do anything like that before. He was used to you acting tough around him and his brother. This was so odd for him to see.   
  


    "Please..." You turned so you were laying on your back and reached up toward him. Sam sighed and laid down beside you. He was large compared to you. You had never done this before but you felt like it would be relaxing. You didn't even think that you might give him the sickness that you had. All you wanted now was some nice comfort from somebody. You cuddled up next to him, resting your head on his chest. His arms were draped around you lazily as if he wasn't sure what he should do. It had been a long time since he had held someone in his arms.   
  


    It didn't take long for you to fall asleep in his arms. This sleep was calming and filled with only darkness. This was a relief from the nightmares that seemed to be haunting you every time you dared to sleep. Sam wanted to move but he was afraid that he would wake you up. He knew that you had been having a hard time sleeping. Any sleep that you got that was undisturbed was needed. He sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to leave. He would never hear the end of this from Dean.

                                                                                                 


	22. Guardian Angel ( Gabriel x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAtmsuOnLac)  
**

**  
**Warning(s): None.  
**Title:** Guardian Angel  
**Pairing:**  Gabriel x Reader   
**Fandom:**  Supernatural  
**Word Count:**  2,329

  
  
    It was happening again. You were running away, trying to get away from the horrible monster that chased you. You knew how this was going to end. The log would never move, it was always in the same position. Every time that this happened, it always was the same. There was nothing that you would be able to do to change these fate. It was already set in stone, unable to be altered in any way.   
  
    You caught your foot on the log, falling face first to the ground. You put your arms out in front of you from instinct. You didn't want to hit your face on the cold ground. Pain shot through your leg and hands; you knew that they were injured in some way.You quickly spun around, laying on your back so you could see the creature. This wasn't going to end well. Fumbling for your knife, the creature advanced.   
  
    You were finally able to get a hold of your knife. Gripping the handle, you were ready to face the creature. If you weren't going to be able to walk, you might as well try to fight from the ground. You knew that wasn't a good plan but it was your only plan. You didn't want to go down without a fight. The creature slapped the knife out of your hand with its strength. You expected something like that to happen. From your position on the ground, you wouldn't have been able to do anything against its strength. You prepared for the worst when a gunshot ran out, making your ears ring.  
  
    You quickly sat up, sweat building up on your forehead. This felt like the hundredth time that you had the same nightmare. You were unable to forget the time that you had messed up in such a deadly situation. If Dean hadn't been there to save you, you might not still be alive. You hated even thinking about it. It was supposed to be a simple hunt to get you started hunting with the boys. They wanted to warm you up with something easy. Instead of just one creature, there had been close to a pack. That overwhelmed all three of you.   
  
    Sighing, you decided that you needed to do something to calm yourself down. The dream had really made you tense. You stood up and raised your arms above your head, stretching. You tried to focus on your breathing. Ever since you started to have such bad nightmares, you began to learn some breathing exercises. It helped a little bit, but not enough. You still felt like you were going to jump out of your skin at any moment. You needed to do something else to try to get your mind to focus. You decided that you might as well go and get a glass of water. The cool water and the movement might be helpful.  
  
    The quiet sound of your feet falling was the only sound that was coming from the bunker. The Winchester boys were out of the bunker. They had just left for a case that they believed was going to be a long one. You had wanted to join them but knew that they wouldn't allow you to. They wouldn't be forgetting your stupid mistake anytime soon. Did they believe that you were weak now?  
  
    You turned the tap on and began to fill up a glass cup. You were a burden. They must think that. You were unable to defend yourself, that was what they thought of you. They would never want to hunt with you ever again because of your stupid mistake. You began to walk back to your room, hands shaking furiously. They must hate that you lived with them. You just didn't know what you would do if they kicked you out. You bet that they were planning on kicking you out of the bunker when they came back home from their hunt. That must have been the reason that they were acting so strangely around you.   
  
    The sound of shattering glass brought you out of your thoughts. Looking down, you noticed that there was now broken glass scattered around your feet. The glass of water wasn't in your hand anymore. You hadn't even noticed when the glass began to slip from your grip. A sharp wind came from behind you, causing your messy hair to blow in your face. You knew who this most likely was. It was probably the one angel who visited you on what seemed like a regular basis.  
  
    "What happened here?" A worried Gabriel rushed over to you, his eyes going from the shattered glass on the floor to your face. Ever since the accident, Gabriel had been very protective of you. Yet, you were unsure as to how he knew what just happened.  
  
    "Nothing, N-Nothing...I just dropped a drinking glass, that's it." You said though it was obvious that you weren't okay. You were close to hyperventilating again as the situation seemed to be getting worse in your mind.   
  
    "Then how did you get hurt?" Gabriel walked over to you quickly.   
  
    "Hurt?" That was when you felt it; your foot began to sting. You looked at your foot and noticed the blood that was now seeping out of a cut. Your foot must have gotten cut when you dropped your glass. Gabriel looked down at your foot, using his hand to heal the cut. It would have needed stitches if he didn't.   
  
    "How did you know I was hurt?" The archangel seemed to blush.  
  
    "I've been watching over you for a while now. I can't remember how long. It started when you got hurt on the one hunt. I wanted to make sure that you were safe. When an angel watches over a human for so long, they get the ability to sense their pain. This normally happens to a guardian angel, an angel who is sent to watch over someone who needs to survive for some purpose or another. " He explained as he looked at the glass on the floor, snapping his finger to make it disappear, "Yet since I am an archangel, I don't need to be assigned to someone. You see, I am special, babe."   
  
    "Oh..." You nodded, turning away, "Well, you can leave. I'm fine, I promise."  
  
    "Don't lie to me sweet pea. You know that I can tell," Gabriel smirked, though his eyes looked sad.  
  
    You knew that he wouldn't let this go. You sighed and began to walk toward your room, knowing that he would follow. You had done stuff like this before. Had panic attacks were Gabriel would somehow end up there, trying to comfort you. Once you were back inside your room, you sat down on your bed. Gabriel sat down beside you, staying quiet. This was how Gabriel reacted when he was with you. He tried to understand you and was careful when joking with you. He knew that he would go too far with a joke and cross a line.   
  
    "What's wrong? I know you aren't fine. You can tell me what is wrong," Gabriel said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
    "I had a nightmare..." You said quietly, looking at your lap.  
  
    "Want to talk about it?"  
  
    "No."  
  
    "Okay."  
  
    The silence came over you again. You didn't mind it, though it did make you start to think again. Your mind started to think about the hunt nightmare again The shaking started, which prompted Gabriel to do some quick thinking. He hated seeing you this way. He understood that you didn't want to talk about it and that was okay. He just wanted to figure something out that would make you feel better.  
  
    "What's this?" Gabriel asked, holding up a book.  
  
    "It is a collection of old Sherlock Holmes stories, " You explained.   
  
    "Oh, are they good?"    
  
    "Yeah, they have anything that you would ever want with a book. There is action and mystery. There is even some romance in the later stories," You rambled, "Plus, Sherlock is just so brilliant! He is the best! I wish that I was as smart as him. Though John is a really good character as well. He balances with Sherlock perfectly."   
  
    "I've never read them," Gabriel admitted.  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "Yeah. I never had time, you know, with all of the angel stuff I have to do. You should read some of them to me."  
  
    "What? You have the ability to read, why don't you just read them to yourself?"  
  
    "It isn't the same. Your voice is just so soothing." This caused you to blush.  
  
    "Fine."  
  
    You took the book from his hands when you decided that you would read it to him. Opening up the book, you flipped through a few stories. You weren't sure which one you were going to read to him. In the end, you decided that you were going to read A Study in Scarlet. It was the first book in the series. It had a special place in your heart. It was the first book that had ever introduced you to Sherlock. It had helped you through some hard times in your life.   
  
    As to began to read, you stumbled over some of the words. You hadn't been expecting to read, so you were having some trouble. But, you soon got the hang of it. Gabriel was patient with you, waiting until you were ready to go onto the next word. You took in a deep breath before continuing. Without noticing, your shaking began to stop and your breathing started to normalize again. Gabriel sighed, glad that he had avoided another panic attack.   
  
    You weren't sure how long you had been reading to Gabriel. All you had been focusing on were the words that were printed on the book in front of you. Your mind was too busy to think of anything else. You started to yawn but continued to read. You didn't want to stop just yet. The book was just getting to some of the best moments. You wanted Gabriel to experience some of the best parts of the book. He seemed to have other plans.   
  
    "Sweat Pea, you should try to get some sleep. It's getting late and you need your sleep." He said, knowing that it had been almost over an hour of you reading to him.  
  
    "But we were just getting to some of the really good stuff..." You pouted, putting a bookmark in the book and setting it on your lap.  
  
    "You can read to me again. Here, why don't we do this? You can read to me a little bit before going to sleep whenever you want to. All you have to do is just pray for me. You know how that works."   
  
    "Fine...That sounds like a good plan."   
  
    Gabriel smiled and took the book from out of your lap. He stood up, setting the book down onto the nightstand that was beside him. He turned back to face you, seeing you stare up at him with wide eyes.  
  
    "What if I have another bad dream?" You asked in a quiet voice. You hated acting like this, but you were scared. You couldn't help it. You didn't want to have to deal with another horrible dream.  
  
    "Want me to stay here with you? I can make sure that you don't have another bad dream..."  
  
    "Yes please.."  
  
    Gabriel sat down on the bed, bring his legs up to be sitting Indian-Style. He turned toward you and smiled, trying to reassure you. He hated seeing you this way. He wanted to make you feel better. No one should have to feel afraid when they are going to sleep. He knew how it felt to be afraid and he didn't want you to have to feel that way.  
  
    "Just close your eyes and I'll do the rest." He said and you did as you were told.   
  
    Gabriel set his hand on your forehead and put you to sleep. He made sure that you would have a dreamless sleep, one with no nightmares to be seen. He wouldn't be able to do this for you every night, but he would do it for you tonight. He needed to figure out a way to make you feel better without using some of his angel mojo. You couldn't get dependent on that. He had never seen something like that happen before, but he felt like it could happen.   
  
    He decided that whenever you were ready, he was going to teach you to fight. That was the source of the nightmare since you were unable to fight in the memory of that hunt. You hadn't been ready to go out hunting yet, but Dean insisted that you needed to try. Now Dean was forcing you to stay in the bunker, thinking that it is too dangerous for you to go outside on a hunt with them again.   
  
    So you just needed to get some more practice with fighting. Once you had gotten better at fighting, you would be able to go back on hunts with the boys. Gabriel didn't want to be putting you in danger, but he felt like that would help with the nightmares. You needed to get over the idea that you were useless. If you learned to fight and began to hunt again, then you wouldn't feel that way. You would feel as if you were needed instead of needing to be protected.   
  
    Gabriel looked over at your sleeping figure and how peaceful you looked. He knew that you were going to get hurt again from this decision, but there was nothing that he could do for that. He knew what it was like to try to be caged in and forced not to do something. He remembered how that felt. He didn't want you to get injured but it was going to happen. All he could do was train you and make sure that you were ready for when someone tried to attack you.   
  
                                                                                                                          


	23. Feathery Wings ( Castiel x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwiTPOzPJu4)

  
  
**Warning(s):** Based on the song:  _Feathery Wings_    
 **Title:**  Feathery Wings  
 **Pairing:**  Castiel Novak x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:** Word Count: 1,831  
  
 _You, there on the bridge  
Where've you been, what's your name?  
And you, there on the wall  
Where will you go to, once you fall?  
You, lost at sea  
Do you need me, do you need directions?  
Hey, put down the gun  
What are you thinking?  
You were someone's son  
  
   _The first time that Castiel traveled to Earth, he was unable to understand why all the terrible things were happening. Why did the humans do this to themselves? The suicide,the murder, it was all so terrible. He was quite young when he first visited Earth with Gabriel. He asked so many questions and Gabriel tried his best to answer them, but it was hard to explain to something so innocent about the terrible parts of the world. Yet, Gabriel knew he had to tell the truth to prepare Castiel for the future.  
  
    He didn't stay that way for long. Soon he was changed by all the other angels and was turned into the warrior that he would be when he would meet the Winchesters. He didn't care about the humans anymore, just the war that was going on within the angels and their life. He didn't think that he would ever want to change how he acted, but that would also change. He didn't think he could ever change.  
  
    But, there was a voice in the back of his head that would never go away. A voice that started once Gabriel disappeared and kept nagging at him when he first met the Winchester brothers. It was something that made him feel like he didn't agree with the angels about the humans. He didn't think that much into it, but he felt like one day, he may feel different about things. Yet, that day wasn't today. Soon, but not today.  
  
    He would have to wait for the right moment, where he could truly express how he felt. Yet, he just needed to deal with it now.  
  
 _The taste of tears_  
 _The sting of pain_  
 _The smell of fear_  
 _The sounds of crying, oh  
  
   _"Cas?" You asked, bending down to see the angel face to face. He had been staring off into space for quite a long time and you wanted to make sure that he was okay. You knew that sometimes when you started to think, it could go into a downhill. You were used to thinking about things too hard until it all went to hell. You didn't want that to happen you him. He was already having a hard time.   
  
    "Hm? Oh, yes (Y/N), I'm fine. I was just thinking." He responded to you, his blank eyes staring at your face. You were one of the first humans he came into actual contact with. He enjoyed your company as you were truly good. You were like the Winchester's, but even more good. So good that you couldn't do anything bad, at least in his mind. You could never understand what he's been through and what he's had to do. You'd hate him if you ever learned about his past. So, he would keep it hidden from you for as long as possible.   
  
    You sat down next to him on the motel couch. They were never super comfy, but they did the job they were designed to do. You could sit on them and it didn't hurt to do that, so you were fine with them. You had slept many a night on a hotel couch when you were traveling with other hunters. You normally didn't have enough money for a room for yourself, so you just slept on the other hunter's couch. It did the job.   
  
    "You sure? You know if you need to talk about something, I'm here right?" You asked, looking up at him with those doe eyes. It made his heart break to think about what was going to happen to you and the Winchesters.   
  
    "Of course, (Y/N). Thank you." He forced an awkward smile, something he was just starting to do.   
  
 _A long, long time ago, I fell to this place_  
 _From another dimension_  
 _And thrust amongst the beasts_  
 _And the way they behave, it borders on dementia_  
 _Now through all these years_  
 _I can barely take it_  
 _I don't think I can make it_  
 _Take me away from here_  
 _I want to go home_  
 _I'm so sick and tired of_  
  
    Castiel had been really effected by the time he spent on the Earth. You and the Winchesters tried to help him with the coping, but it was hard. They couldn't see it from his point of view easily. They couldn't even imagine how the world looked to him and how it was effecting him. So, they just tried their best to show him that they were there for him, you more than the others.   
  
    He knew that he didn't like what the angels were doing to the humans. Even though he wasn't perfectly okay with the war that was going on, he hated being down here on Earth even more. He was being exposed to all of the terrible things and he couldn't deal with it. He wanted to go home, since it was a safe place where he could block out all the terrible things humans do.   
  
    Yet, you made sure to keep him on the path of helping and for some reason, it worked. He didn't know how or why, but he knew that it was working. It bothered him that he couldn't figure out why he started to feel better. Then, it just hit him one day out of nowhere. He was researching for a case that you had asked for his help on when he just realized why he felt better.  
  
    You were his new home.   
  
 _The taste of tears_  
 _The sting of pain_  
 _The smell of fear_  
 _The sounds of crying, oh_  
  
 _As you're standing at the edge of your life_  
 _What do you remember?_  
 _Was it all you wanted?  
  
   _A hunt had gone wrong and you were seriously hurt. He hadn't been informed of it until Dean carried you inside, shouting for Castiel. For some reason, praying hadn't worked for them and they had to bring you back to Cas for him to heal you. So, that just meant that almost an hour to two had passed while you had these terrible wounds.   
  
    You had been shot in the shoulder and thigh while you were stabbed in the stomach. You had been slipping in an out of consciousness while Dean drove you back. Sam was in the back with you, your head in his lap. Dean didn't even care about getting blood on baby. He was too scared that they were going to lose you. You were like their little sister, while not related in blood, that didn't matter to the Winchesters.   
  
    Luckily, they got you back in time. You weren't even angry or worried at all. Your optimist self just praised the boys for everything they did and said you would be more careful next time. Castiel was the one taking it the hardest, fearing that next time he wouldn't be there to save you. What would he be able to do if you died? His home would be taken from him twice.   
  
    He couldn't let that happen...  
  
 _I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_  
 _I wish I could protect you here_  
 _Oh, please don't cry, now, smile_  
 _As you're standing at the edge of your life_  
 _Your troubles are over_  
 _Mine are just beginning_  
  
 _I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_  
 _To take me away from here_  
 _It's me you leave behind  
  
   _That was when Castiel decided to repel against heaven. He was doing it for all of humanity, but you to be specific. You were his everything now and he was going to make sure that you were going to be safe. He would lose everything to keep you safe now. He didn't want you to have to go through some of the things that the angels had planned. He would keep you from having to go through terrible things and instead, put him in your place.  
  
    He didn't tell you though, he didn't want you to worry. He would tell you some of his plan, but he kept you away from the parts that would worry you. You had begun to care for him in a way that you weren't expecting. It wasn't romantic yet, but if just a bit more would happen, it could bloom into that. You tried to ignore those feelings. Castiel wouldn't understand it and you were okay with that.           
  
    Both of you were keeping secrets from the other, both thinking you were protecting each other from different kinds of pain. One physical, while the other was an emotional type of pain.  
  
 _Oh, if only I could have been there_  
 _I'd be a hand for the sinking_  
 _If only I could have been there_  
 _I'd be a prayer for the dying_  
 _See the pain etched in my face,_  
 _Oh, I'm so sick and tired of_  
  
 _The taste of tears_  
 _The sting of pain_  
 _The smell of fear_  
 _The sounds of crying, oh_  
  
 _As you're standing at the edge of your life_  
 _What do you remember?_  
 _Was it all you wanted?  
  
   _But, due to circumstances, the two of you had to split ways. You couldn't stay with the Winchesters anymore, at least for a few months. It was getting too dangerous, as both of you were dealing with different problems. You were battling different demons, both metaphorically speaking and literally speaking.  So, you would be separated from Castiel, who had to stay with Dean and Sam.  
   
    He just kept remembering that he was doing this for you, so you would be safe. It would be worth it even if you couldn't see each other. He was going to help humans with the power of his new free will. He wanted to help with all the pain that they were already feeling, but he couldn't. It was their freewill that was creating all of that pain. So, instead he would help keep more pain from falling on them. That was what he could do.   
  
    You had taught him about freewill and how it caused humans pain, but also great joy. All it mattered was how you used it, and he was going to make sure to use his to the best of his ability.    
  
 _I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_  
 _I wish I could protect you here_  
 _Oh, please don't cry, now, smile_  
 _As you're standing at the edge of your life_  
 _Your troubles are over_  
 _Mine are just beginning_  
  
 _I'm trying to earn a set of feathery wings_  
 _To take me away from here_  
 _It's me you leave--_  
  
 _You're gone from here_  
 _Don't leave from here_  
 _Don't leave me here_  
 _I hate it here_  
 _You're gone from here_  
 _Don't leave me here_  
 _I need you here_  
 _I need to see you smile_


	24. Bad Tattoo ( Dean Winchester x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tosGN_q6WQ)

  
**Warning(s):**  N/A  
 **Title:**  Bad Tattoo  
 **Pairing:**  Dean Winchester x Reader   
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,382  
  
 _  
Now I'm the kinda girl that don't like going out at night_ _  
Never have  
Staying home & watching Star Wars would be alright   
Yeah I'm nerdy, but him?_  
  
 _He's a black leather motorcycle wheelie poppin' He-Man James Dean_  
  
You sat in a booth, staring down at the water that was swirling in your cup. You didn't normally hang around bars, but they seemed to be the best place to hide. No one ever thought to look for you there, so you were normally safe. That was all you wanted. You didn't ask for much. You just didn't want to be in danger anymore, but that seemed like it was impossible for you.   
  
    You were always being hunted down by someone, though you never seemed to be a threat to anyone. Still, since you were a silkie, they believed that you were a danger to all. All you wanted to do was have a normal, comfortable life, but they didn't see it that way. So, you were now always on the run, just trying to survive day after day. Maybe it would work, but you couldn't tell.   
  
    You didn't notice when two men walked into the bar. If you would have seen them, you would have known who they were. You had close contact with them a few times, but none of them had caused the three of you to actually meet face to face. You were always able to run off before you got close to them. You knew they were hunters and that meant they most likely didn't like you.   
  
    Those two men were the Winchester Brothers.   
  
 _Seriously  
He likes to drink & smoke  
And I hate it  
So why's he into me?  
I'm not his cup of...brandi  
He's like Kesha & I'm kinda like Mr Bean   
_ _Someone save me!_  
  
    But, when Dean Winchester sat down in the bench across from you, you knew that it was getting serious. You quickly looked up, your eyes widening in fear and worry. You weren't ready for whatever was going to happen. They weren't here to just talk to you or hang out. You wanted to run, but you knew that it was impossible. You had to deal with whatever he wanted. Plus, since he was here, you knew that his brother had to be close behind.   
  
    "So, heard a few rumors about a silkie running around. Didn't expect for you to be here." Dean smirked, leaning back in the seat. His posture was suggesting that he wasn't going to just try to attack you right then and there. Plus, that would be stupid, but it still helped the knot in your stomach ease up a bit. You still had a chance to make sure everything was right.   
  
    A waitress came over and asked for the order. You didn't order anything since you had your water, but Dean bought a glass of brandy on the rocks. He winked at the woman, of course he would. You heard rumors about this guy. You knew how he was from other creatures/people you met. You were more accepting, which let you become friends with vampires and ghosts. They all knew how much of a player Dean was.   
  
    But, you noticed that his eyes weren't sparkling when they were looking at the waitress. His eyes were sparkling when they were looking at you, the continuous smirk on his face...  
      
  
 _Oh no! What to do?  
He's sticking to me closer than a bad tattoo now   
Hey hey! What to say?  
He's not the kinda guy I wanna marry someday  
Oh wow! He's havin a cow  
He's like a starving baby & he wants fed right now   
Oh ahh! I've got to watch  
Watch myself or I might fall in love_  
  
    When he got his drink, he began to talk to you once again. While he was waiting, all he did was look you over, as if looking to see what you had on you. He was probably trying to see if you had any weapons on you. You had a few knives; one tucked in your boot while another was on the inside of your jacket. Just in case a hunter would find you. Guess you were right to carry them since here was a hunter, sitting right across you.   
  
    "Don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you. You haven't hurt anyone and I doubt you will start. Just don't start and everything will be okay. We are here to see what you know about a vampire who has been causing trouble," He took a sip from his drink, his eyes never leaving you. You knew that your cheeks must be red from how much he was staring at you. You weren't good with attention.  
  
    Once he gave you their name, you began to give him all the information that you knew. He was a problem vampire, as you liked to call them. Killing people off like it was his job and leaving a messy trail. You knew where he normally hung out with some of his pack but not where their base was. You weren't that close to him. You never wanted to be part of his mess.   
  
    "Thanks, doll. Hope we can meet again." Dean winked at you, this time it was certain that he was interested about you.   
  
 _It's kinda cute the way he bites his bottom lip  
When he's playing pool  
  
I tell him that he's handsome  
Then he punches me in the arm Cmon! That's not cool!  
So why do I want him?  
he's everything I'm not  
I'm like a happy healthy beating heart   
he's like a blood clot!  
_ _Someone save me_  
  
    You watched as he walked over to his brother who was residing at the pool table, seeming to be trying to pass the time. Sam was obviously watching the conversation that you just had with Dean, though he wasn't able to hear any of it. Dean must be going over to tell him all that you had just told him. You wondered if he was going to tell his little brother what he thought about you. He was staring at you like he was taking it all in. He wanted to memorize everything that dealt with you.   
  
    You didn't know how to feel about this entire thing, but you couldn't ignore the warmth that was flooding in your stomach. Was it relief or was it something more? You couldn't quite tell, but you decided that you liked this feeling. It felt nice and you wouldn't mind feeling it more. The truly off thing about this feeling was that you had never felt it before talking to Dean. Had he caused it?   
  
    You tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to.   
      
  
 _Oh no! What to do?_  
 _He's sticking to me closer than a bad tattoo now_  
 _Hey hey! What to say?_  
 _He's not the kinda guy I wanna marry someday_  
 _Oh wow! He's havin a cow_  
 _He's like a starving baby & he wants fed right now _  
 _Oh ahh! I've got to watch_  
 _Watch myself or I might fall in love  
  
   _When they left, you realized that it wasn't going to be the last time that you met with the Winchester brothers. They were going to become part of your life, whether you wanted them to or not. It was just a fact that you couldn't ignore or outrun, though you were starting to wonder if you even wanted that. Deep down, it felt like you wanted to see more of them.  
  
    Even more, you wanted to just focus on Dean. He had looked at you in such a way that caused your stomach to hop up in your throat, though it wasn't the fear that you were used to. You were used to feeling scared, but that wasn't it. It was something else and you knew that you liked it. You would figure out what it was and then figure out what to do about it later on.  
  
    You realized that Dean was like a bad tattoo and no matter what you wanted, you weren't going to be able to get rid of him. Deep down, you didn't want him to stay away.   
  
 _Oh no_  
What to do?  
he's stickin to me closer than a bad tattoo


	25. Blue Lips ( Gabriel x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccZuKOTb6ug)   
**

**  
Warning(s):**  Sad. Hopefully slightly accurate to the show. I can't quite remember how the Gods episode goes.  
  
This is a sequel to Two Angels.   
  
  
 **Title:**  Blue Lips   
 **Pairing:**  Gabriel x Angel!Reader   
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Word Count:** 1,397  
  
 _He stumbled into faith and thought,  
"God, this is all there is."  
The pictures in his mind arose  
And began to breathe  
And all the gods and all the worlds  
Began colliding on a backdrop of blue_  
  
Gabriel had been right. There had been a war, a terrible one. You thought it would have been finished once Lucifer had been banished by Father but you were wrong. Lucifer was back and both he and Michael were fighting. Angels were dying left and right in this endless war. You hated it, hated seeing the people you cared about die. Bodies were building up, angels were dying at the hands of their siblings.   
  
    They were scared. You knew that. God had left all of you, with no direction or warning on what to do. You couldn't blame the ones who were scared and taking their emotions out in a violent way. Lucifer and Michael were leading them to stray from the greater purpose you were to be fulfilling. Heaven was a war zone and Earth wasn't much better. Still, you decided you needed time on Earth to wrap your mind around everything and find where you stood. None of this sat right with you. You couldn't imagine killing any of your brothers or sisters...Would you be forced to? Did you have to pick a side? Everything made your head hurt.   
  
    As you walked through a green field, you tried to capture your thoughts. Once you reached a tree, you decided it was a good place to stop. Placing your hands on the bark, you let out a deep breath that you hadn't known you had been holding. Whenever you shut your eyes, all you saw was blood and burned wings. How had it come to this?   
  
    "Father..." You whispered, hoping on a stray whim that he could hear you, "My brothers and sisters, they are confused. They know not what they are supposed to do. They have lost the mission you have given us. We need help, Father. We are lost. I shall continue what you gave us as a purpose. I will protect these humans as well as I can. I shall not let them befall their fate due to a heavenly dispute. I do hope you will return soon. We need your guidance. All of us."  
  
 _Blue lips, blue veins  
  
He took a step but then felt tired  
He said, "I'll rest a little while."  
But when he tried to walk again  
He wasn't a child  
And all the people hurried fast, real fast  
_ _And no one ever smiled_  
  
   Your mission was hard and painful. The angels on Michael's side didn't care what happened to the humans. All they wanted was to deal with Lucifer. Lucifer didn't care about humans since he hated them. He would do anything to give them suffering, viewing it as hurting your Father. It began to feel like you were the only one on the side of humans. You were not on the side of Michael or Lucifer. You just wanted to protect these creatures that your Father created. He had loved them and as you got to see more of how they acted, so did you.   
  
    They were flawed creatures but that just made them better. They didn't act perfect and some of them cared so much. They were so different from Angels in many good ways. You understood why your Father loved them. He was right. These flawed creatures were worth saving. They couldn't fight back against this power, that was where you came in.   
  
    But you learned you were not alone in this fight. There were fighters, known as the Winchesters. They were like a shining beacon of light in your eyes. They didn't know it but to your eyes, their skin glowed. Dean, a bright golden, while Sam had a bright white. Even Castiel, the angel they had been working with, gave no sign that he could see it. Yet, you knew. These boys would be the saving grace of this world. They were made for so much more than they knew. It was easy for you to decide to help them, knowing for the humans to continue to exist, these boys had to succeed.   
  
    They were hope.   
  
 _Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
  
He stumbled into faith and thought,  
"God, this is all there is."  
The pictures in his mind arose  
_ _And began to breathe_  
  
   While the fighting was hard, the hardest thing you had to deal with was when you saw Gabriel for the first time in decades. You had believed he had been killed off but here he was, in this hotel filled with so-called gods. Your mind was buzzing too much to even give them a second thought. All you could focus on was Gabriel, standing there, looking like he had when he left.   
  
    "(Y/N)..." He gasped out, seeing your fully matured body. White dress with a leather jacket. Angel with a touch from the Winchesters. He had been sure you would have been killed off during the first war between Michael and Lucifer. But here you were, alive in the second. He couldn't keep himself from striding over to you and wrapping you up in his arms, just long enough to reassure himself that you were there. Not some terrible joke.   
  
    "Gabriel," You pulled away, brushing a stray piece of his hair behind his ear.   
  
    "You know each other?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes as he watched the scene fold out in front of his eyes.   
  
    "We grew up together, he taught me when I was a fledgling," You explained. Gabriel was watching your every move, taking in how you had changed. Definitely your fashion sense. How long had you been with the Winchesters and Cas? What had you learned? How long had you been down here on Earth? He had all these questions but the biggest one was why you hadn't come with him when he offered. It had caused a deep wound in him, thinking that if he would have just forced you, you would have been alive. But, here you were proving to him that you were stronger than he had thought.   
  
    "I have some questions to ask you, missy," Gabriel said, flinging his arm around your shoulder, "Come on. Let's go sit."   
  
 _And no one saw and no one heard  
They just followed the lead  
The pictures in his mind awoke  
And began to breed  
  
They started off beneath the knowledge tree  
And they chopped it down to make white picket fences  
And marching along the railroad tracks  
They smiled real wide for the camera lenses  
They made it past the enemy lines  
Just to become enslaved in the assembly lines_  
  
    While you were able to spend some time with Gabriel, it all seemed to be cut short by your elder brother. Why did it have to come to this? This was the worst thing you had to deal with. The vision in front of you couldn't be real. The wings on the ground couldn't be real. He couldn't be...He couldn't be dead! He couldn't die, he was Gabriel! He had to have a trick up his sleeve.   
  
    But there was no time to grieve over the body. Lucifer stood there, angel blade in his hand. Before he could turn and strike you down, you were gone. Flashing into the back of the Impala, Dean driving. Glancing out of the window, the lights vanished as you were placed back on this road that seemed to go nowhere.   
  
    This war had taken everything it could from you now. Your grace was sparking under your skin, electric shocks running across. If you didn't remember how you needed to protect the humans, you would have tried to take him on. But, you knew what would happen. You wouldn't get revenge from running head in. You needed a plan.   
  
    Lucifer had better watch because hell hath no fury like an angel scorned.   
      
 _Blue lips, blue veins_  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
  
Blue, the most human color [3x]  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away


	26. Faith ( Dean Winchester x Angel!Reader )

 

 

 **[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQKMLmXc0xo)  
**

  
**Warning(s):**  N/A  
 **Title:**  Faith  
 **Pairing:**  Dean Winchester x Angel!Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:** 1,176

  
Prompt:   
7\. “What’s our exit strategy?”   
“Our what?”   
“Oh my god, we’re all going to die.”  


 

    Faith was something you never thought you would retrieve again. After you ran away from Heaven, you had a hard time believing in your father. He left all of you to fend for yourself. Your brothers and sisters were fighting with each other, your oldest brothers included. Everything was going to Hell and back. With no clue what to do, you ran away. Was it the right thing to do? You weren't sure but you couldn't go back now. They knew you ran and were ready to kill if they ever laid their eyes on you again. 

    But, that was all before you met the Winchester brothers, who had already taken in your older brother Castiel. The three of them had been a team for some time. Castiel rebelled against Heaven. He wanted to save the humans; you weren't sure what you wanted. You wanted to believe in something. Anything, really. It was hard to be an angel without a belief to fight for. Once the Winchesters' took you in, you believed that you could be like your brother. If Cas could fight for the humans, you could learn. 

 

...

 

    Sneaking into the abandoned building, you knew the boys had to be close by. You could feel their souls pulsing out, allowing you to easily find where they were tied up. They had gotten themselves in too deep during a case involving demons and ended up getting kidnapped. You knew they would need help and you wouldn't risk them getting hurt. You would protect them no matter what you had to do. Hearing Dean pray quickly alerted you to what had happened. As soon as you heard, you began to act. The longer they were there, the worse it could be. 

    You had been unable to fly to where they exactly were but you knew where the warehouse they were being held in was. Going from room to room, you followed the energy the boys gave off. It was enough for you to find the correct room easily, slipping in stealthy. The demons were nowhere to be seen but you knew they couldn't be far. Gripping the angel blade, you moved closer to where they were tied to chairs. Beaten and bruised, you hated to see them this way. Dean, the man who was a hero in his mind, beaten enough to be unrecognizable. The feeling in your stomach, what was it? It came as soon as you saw him this way...

    "There you are," He chuckled, glancing up at you. 

    Your hand caressed his cheek, your eyes turning to a bright (e/c) as you healed him. Once he had been dealt with, you quickly set a hand on Sam's shoulder and repeated the process. Yes, it did cause you to become weaker but you knew they needed it. Humans were so fragile. The idea that either of them could die from something that would just annoy you terrified you. You wanted to protect them from everything but you couldn't always be with them. Was this how Castiel felt as well? 

    It was easy enough to cut their bindings, releasing them. Both boys stood up, rubbing their wrists and stretching their shoulders. They still weren't used to how it felt to be healed with an angels grace. Castiel and you both tried your hardest to help them when you could and healing was high on the list. Humans took so long to heal on their own. The boys didn't always have the time and you both were more than happy to help. 

    As you were freeing the Winchester brothers, the demons had been alerted to your presence. Four were now entering the room, blades in hand. Low-level demons but in mass. It was strange to see so many working together. They must have been sent out on a mission to deal with the Winchesters. They were starting to get a reputation about them, meaning every demon knew who they were and the ones running the show wanted them gone. They would need to be more careful as time passed. Their enemies were getting stronger, just as the boys were. 

     **"What is our exit strategy?"**  Dean asked, glancing at the demons advancing. Both boys assumed you had a plan with how to deal with the demons and get out. 

     **"Our what?"**  You asked, truly confused. 

     **"Oh my god, we're all going to die,"**  Sam groaned out.   
      
    Narrowing your eyes at Sam, unsure as to why there would be an issue. Both boys looked worried, though it didn't make sense. Did they not believe in you.  You pulled the jacket you were wearing closer as you stepped forward, blade grasped tightly in your hand. With a quick motion, you were next to the demons who were advancing. With a slice, you were able to cut the throat of the nearest demon, causing light to flicker in his eye. Spinning, you thrust the blade into the stomach of the next. 

    Extending your free hand, you focused on the other two demons. Both seemed to be enraged at the death of their companions and were ready to attack when your eyes glowed a bright (e/c). The demons stopped in their tracts and soon their eyes flickered before going out, bodies falling to the floor. There you were, standing in the middle of four bodies. 

    "Whoa..." Dean breathed out, eyes wide as he stared at your form. Your breath hitched for a moment, unable to keep it steady under his gaze. 

    "I may not be a strong angel but that does not mean I am weak," 

 

    ...

 

    Once you had dealt with the four bodies, the three of you ended in the Impala. Dean driving, Sam next to him, and you in the backseat. It was always this way and you wouldn't want it any other way. You often had Castiel back here to accompany you but he was off doing his own mission at the moment. This left you as the only angel in the car, staring out the window to the night sky. 

    Your mind wandered to Heaven and the siblings you had left behind. Having Castiel was nice but it wasn't always enough for you. You would have never left Heaven just for him. So, why did you stay with the Winchesters? You weren't sure you believed in what they were fighting for but you still fought alongside them. You wanted to fight for the humans and yet, you could never fully convince yourself that you were fighting for them. 

    You never thought you would have faith again. Your father and your siblings had lost the faith you held for you. For so long, it seemed as though you would never have faith again. But now, you knew that wasn't true. You had faith and it seemed to be the strongest kind you had ever held. How could something outdo your love for your father? You did know how they did it but they did. Specifically him, with those green eyes of his. 

    You had faith in them. 

     

  
    


	27. Drawings and Candies ( Gabriel x Reader )

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqkgyh2KyiY&t=23s)   
**

**  
Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Drawings and Candies  
 **Pairing:**  Gabriel x Child!Reader   
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural  
 **Word Count:**  1,222

  
    Sitting inside the classroom, you glanced over at all the children outside. They all were playing for recess, running around and scuffing their knees. You would be out with them if it wasn't for your illness. Your mother was very protective of you and refused to allow the teachers to let you go outside for recess. Instead, you were stuck in the classroom. The teacher felt bad but ended up leaving you alone to go watch the other children outside. She trusted you not to make a mess and call an adult if needed. This meant that for the half an hour of recess, you were left alone in the quiet classroom.   
  
    You had learned that it wasn't all bad. You had never been a very social child, always preferring your own company to others. During your break, you often sang to yourself as you drew. The teacher was kind enough to give you a sketchbook when she noticed you liked to draw when you were inside. It was the least they could do for you.   
  
    With crayons, you drew on your own. You often liked to draw different creatures, though angels were your favorite. Drawing the large wings was your favorite. At the moment, you were drawing one angel with the classic white outfit with huge golden wings that reminded you of honey. You weren't sure where the image of the man you had in your head came from but you didn't ask. People told you that it was just the vivid imagination you had. They said it was because you needed one to cope with being lonely. You had no clue if they were right. You just drew the images of the men and women that came to you.   
  
    Beside you rested a piece of candy that you had found on your bed last night. It had been happening for a while now, at least a few months, where every weekend, you would find a new piece of candy on your pillow. At first, you were confused as to where they were coming from but it soon became something of a game. When it came to the night when you would receive the candy, you always tried to stay up. It was like waiting for the tooth fairy, you just wanted to see who was bringing it. In the end, you had fallen asleep and there it was in the morning, a piece of red candy resting on the pillow near your head.   
  
    When you brought it up with your parents, they acted like they had no clue of what you were talking about. You decided that it must be some supernatural being like the Easter Bunny. One day you would see who it was, you would make sure of that! Maybe you should set up some kind of trap to catch them in the act...Your mind began to wander for a bit but you were brought out of your daze when a voice filled the room with a kind tone.   
  
    "Hey, you know, that's pretty good."   
  
    Quickly glancing up, you saw a man with messy golden brown hair. A huge grin was plastered on his face and he was wearing the janitor uniform. His eyes were sparkling with kindness and it reminded you of the apple juice your mother bought you. You had never seen someone with apple juice eyes before. It was enough to make you giggle at the idea, but it seemed to be quiet enough for the man not to notice.   
  
    "Thank you."   
  
    "Do you know what you are drawing?" He asked, leaning closer to see the picture. His eyes scanned the multi-wings you had drawn on the man.  
  
    "An angel. My mommy says that it is good luck to draw angels. They are watching over us and if I draw them, they will like it," You offered, nodding as if it was the soundest logic you had ever heard.   
  
    "You know, I think that angel kinda looks like me. In my younger years, anywho~" The janitor joked, placing his hands on his hips and striking a silly pose. It was enough to make you burst out into giggles. That was silly! Though if you were really thinking about it, he did kinda look like the image you saw when you started to draw.   
  
    "Silly, this isn't you. This is Gabriel. He had a horn," You explained, pointing to the brass horn in your picture. A little strange looking but nothing a little imagination couldn't fix.   
  
    "That he did," He sighed out, nodding his head.   
  
    "You know," The janitor continued to speak, "I bet the angels really like it when you draw them. You are a really great artist."   
  
    "Thank you, I hope they like it." You mumbled, focusing your attention back to what you were drawing. It was almost finished except his outfit. It needed a bit more yellow in it.   
  
    The bell rang and before you knew it, the conversation with the janitor was over. Without knowing it, you had made your first and only friend. Who would have expected it to be a janitor? You just hoped he would be back tomorrow so you could continue your conversation of angels and the difference between the colors in your crayon box.   
  
  


...

  
    As you grew, the candies always stayed the same. They always appeared near your bedroom of your old house, resting on your pillow. As the years went by, you changed. You stayed rather lonely and became a rather sad person. No one was there to help you with your illness or your undiagnosed issues with depression. Everything just continued to pile up but the candies never changed. You relied on the small appearances of the candies. It was your one hope in this life that reminded you everything was going to be okay.   
  
    Your skills with art got better and better as you grew. The visions of the angels stayed, but you were now able to get a better picture of them on paper. Sketchbooks were all filled with the many angels that filled your head. There were five that showed up the most. Four of them were the strong Archangels and then one was a man with jet black hair. Their faces were burned into your head until the end of time, you were sure of it.   
  
    But, when you reached the age of sixteen, they disappeared. No more candies on the pillow. Perhaps your parents thought you were growing too old for it? Yet, when you asked about it, they never admitted placing the candies there. Were they just trying to keep the wonder in the actions? Still, your mood seemed to reach a new low without the kind action of the candy appearing.   
  
    What you didn't know were the issues that Gabriel was going through. If he could have, he would have stayed with you for the rest of his life. But as his brothers began to drag him back into this war, he realized the best thing to do was to leave you alone for your own safety. His last visit for the candy drop off was the night before he would confront his brother Lucifer...  
  
     He prayed to his father that even without him, you would be okay. 


	28. Big Balls ( Lucifer x Reader )

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7pBsovkOKQ)

  
  
**Warning(s):**  Innuendos, PG-13/Teen   
 **Title:**  Big Balls   
 **Pairing:**  Lucifer x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural   
 **Word Count:**  1,075  
  
     You were sitting in your living room, groaning in boredom. Nothing was on the television and the boys were out on a case. This left you alone in the huge bunker, or at least you thought you were alone. An old AC/DC CD was playing in the background, filling the bunker with sound. No one was supposed to be home, you were supposed to be alone. Yet, you felt arms begin to wrap around your shoulders, gently trapping you on the couch. Your stomach did a flip as you struggled to get free. What if a monster had found where you were? Your skin chilled when you heard the voice speak, knowing exactly who it was. You would know that voice anywhere.   
  
    "Oh, (Y/N). I'm glad I caught you home. Thought I might run into one of the boys."   
  
    "Lucifer, what do you want?" You growled out, attempting to quell the fear you felt. The relationship you shared with this man was a strange one. He was your enemy at times and yet the hugest flirt when it was just the two of you. When he stayed at the bunker for that short period of time, he did everything he could to get you in bed. You refused, not just because he was using Castiel's vessel. He was the devil! How could you do anything with him? He was evil and wanted to kill the brothers. Plus, he probably wants you dead as well! Still, he had many chances and never took them...  
  
    "I can't just drop in to visit?" He whispered, his breath tickling your neck. His breath was chilling, as if he was an ac unit. There was no warmth to him, yet you could barely tell it with the heat prickling on your neck from how close he was.   
  
    "No, no you can't."   
  
    "But you were bored, I can fix that," He chuckled, stumbling back as you turned and pushed him away. There was a condescending smirk on his face, hands shoved down in his pockets. You would admit, yes he was attractive, but the anger that hid behind his eyes was enough to keep you away. You knew what he was capable of. You would hate to get wrapped up in his world. You had enough to deal with without sleeping with the devil. It was wrong, but your heart couldn't help but flutter at how he acted around you. Perhaps he viewed you as different, perhaps you were special? No, you couldn't be. You were just a human and he had to hate you as much as any of the others.   
  
    "I will be fine without you." Crossing your arms over your chest, you gestured to the door, "So you can leave now."   
  
    "(Y/N)~," He whined, walking around the couch so he was standing in front of you now. This was when he seemed to notice the music playing in the background, his smirk growing even wider. Tuning the music back in, you tried to focus on the lyrics. What song was it? You couldn't remember which CD you put in earlier, it had been so long ago...  
  
    As soon as you realized what was going on, your stomach dropped. Why did it have to be this song?   
  
    "I'm upper, upper class high society. God's gift to ballroom notoriety," Lucifer sung out, hand acting as though there was a microphone he was singing into. Of course, he would know this song. Why wouldn't Lucifer known one of the songs that had the most innuendos in it? It was right down his alley. You knew that what was going to come next was going to be very awkward and flustering.   
  
    "Luci, no. We don't need to do this now. Let's just do som-" You tried to stop him, but it was too late. He had gotten this idea in his head and he was going to go through with it. ' _Of course, he was_ ' you thought to yourself.   
  
    "And I always fill my ballroom, the event is never small. All the social papers say I've got the biggest balls of all," His hands wrapped around your forearms and pulled you to your feet, grinning the entire time. How could he think this was fun? He just liked to see the flustered look on your face. You thought you could handle it until he decided to put some commentary in as well as the lyrics.   
  
    "I promise they aren't lying," He winked before going back to singing, "Oh, I've got big balls. I've got big balls~."   
  
    How could you explain to the boys when they got back that the devil came and serenaded you with the song Big Balls? They wouldn't believe you and even if they did, what would they say? Your cheeks heated up, trying to cover your eyes in embarrassment but Lucifer wasn't having any of that. He danced with you around the room, a bit too suggested for your liking.   
  
    What was worse was that you actually were liking it. This dance, the singing, it was entertaining to you. It was fun. Everything had been so serious recently that this was a nice surprise. You felt as though shame should be filling you but you just couldn't care. As the second verse started, you began to sing as well, dancing around the room with Lucifer. Ha! Imagine that, dancing with the devil! No one would believe if you told them.  
  
    Lucifer swung his hips, hand trailing up his leg to rest on his stomach as he continued to sing along with the song. He walked toward you, using his free hand to push you back against the couch, causing a gasp to be released from you, both from shock and from being flustered. The archangel leaned forward, his face just mere inches away from yours as he continued to sing to the song.   
  
    "It's my belief that my big balls should be held every night," He whispered out, eyes flickering to red. Before you knew what was happening, his lips met yours in a harsh kiss. His lips were chapped and cold like ice cream. What was going on? You didn't know what to do. Your mind was spinning. You wanted to push him away, but you couldn't. Would it be that bad if you rebelled against the boys for just one night?   
  
    This was going to be a long night. A long, fun night. 


End file.
